


Resurrection

by Lost_in_abyss



Series: Resurrection [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, chances of heavy angst?, ending will definitely be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_abyss/pseuds/Lost_in_abyss
Summary: HEAVY ENDGAME SPOILERS! did i mention spoilers? I am not happy with the ending so this is my version of fixing it up.





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter-1 **

Over the years, he had been called various names –underoos, prodigy, genius, pure, innocent and if in Flash’s crass term –penis parker. But what others never realised about him was his never ending optimism and devotion to _Tony._ Mr stark. Funny how easily he could pronounce the word Tony without a stutter in the dark. A formidable feat that he mustered.

But right optimism. So when half of the world wiped out, in the sense when Dr strange (not a made up name) and guardians of the galaxy was left remaining leaving _Tony_ to dust. He couldn’t fathom. No, Iron man was invincible. His _tony_ can’t be defeated. That’s exactly what he screamed. He kept chanting his name, shooting those webs to all the parts of the broken down pieces in the forsaken land to see where his Tony was hiding.

It took some time and extreme patience for Dr strange (which he wasn’t sure whether the old man had) to convince that they were the ones dead and stark didn’t die. And what a joy it was. To know that Iron Man was alive. But it only lasted for a day before he realised how much he missed his mentor. Maybe in the dark it’s easier to admit that Mr stark was more than his mentor. His childhood crush. His first love. His everything.

And that maybe the reason why he knew that he needed to get back to him. Even though Strange told that nothing was going to help them to get back. He couldn’t stop trying. A part of him hoped that _Tony_ would do the same for him.

                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Time was a relative concept that no longer kept him worried. He knew that being dead and packed away in some soul dimension was messing with his brain. But he realised that time was manipulated according to their whim. When it was night for him, it would be morning for others. The first time he realised that was when he woke up with a night mare and looked up to see Mr Quill, Wanda and winter soldier crouching on the ground.

Before he could apologize to them, he heard Mr Quill’s incredulous voice speaking up- “kid, what’s wrong with you. How could you sleep in this daylight?”

Peter was confused. He blinked twice and all he could see was pitch black night and he told such. Nobody would take his word until Mantis decided to check upon herself. Or to feel herself.

“He is in extreme pain and feels deep remorse for the love he lost. He misses…” and Mantis might have seen his pleading expression as she stopped abruptly and continued – “yes, it is night for him. He hasn’t seen sunlight since the day we were left here.

Even Shakespeare couldn’t have been this poetic. Peter couldn’t see the light because his love of life was gone.

Right _optimism_.

                                                                   Xxxxxxxxxxx

In the end it was all anticlimactic. He had imagined meeting Tony in his Armani suit, eyes shone with tears to find his intern back. But their first encounter was in a battle field. Not that he would complain. Any where he could find his Tony was better than those dreary night.

And that was the reason why he didn’t mind the explosions or blast or the numerous light saber like bullets he had to dodge to reach near him. Tony looked old, weary as if the exhaustion that he had to endure was catching upon, but it was that hint of resolute, that determination jerked him back. Like those brown eyes knew something that others didn’t. And thus he nervously rambled. He don’t know what he spoke to his mentor to shake off his nervousness but he found himself in a hug and it was _nice._ Like coming home.

And then the fight happened. Thanos was defeated. Iron man had once again saved the day but his spider senses was tingling as if the victory was nothing but awaiting of an impending disaster. With shaky legs he wobbled onwards. Too exhausted to use his web slingers. There near one of the wrecked ships was tony- half burnt, half broken. He didn’t know how he did. But he remembered looking at stark with his eyes filled with tears.

“Mr stark, we won. I am back. We won. Let’s celebrate” he doesn’t know why he felt that it was reassurances to himself more than to the older man.

And then there was a gentle tap and he looked up to see Rhodey grabbing his hand. In the same time he heard Miss Potts leaning down and assuring Mr stark – “we are gonna be okay”.

Then the lights of arc reactor dimmed and extinguished.

 _Optimism_ it was a word to hurt the innocent.

                               

The funeral ceremony was private in a cabin house that Mr stark was created. It was so beautiful. In the middle of a forest, far away from the mayhems of the city- it seemed like the best asylum for anyone in need of comfort. But today it seems like there was only silence. Nobody could look at the coffin placed neatly in the right corner of the hall. There was a message from Tony to his wife and daughter- Morgan stark.

But Peter couldn’t bear to watch it. So he sneaked away catching a glance of Tony’s stone cold body but didn’t have the strength to stand near it. He didn’t know how long he sat in the position. His tears never ending. It had begun to turn to tearless sob when he heard a small voice near his ears.

“Are you hungry?” Morgan stark was peering down with her huge brown eyes and in that instant he could see how much she looked like Mr stark. She would grow up to be one of the powerful woman he would ever know.

“No. Are you?” he asked feeling a small smile at the tiny pout that was forming on the little girl’s cheek.

“I am. I asked Happy to bring me cheese burgers” she said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

He could only hug her in response as he found once again body wrecking with tears.

                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

_One year later_

He once again found that time was irrelevant. In a strange way he missed the starless nights in that planet. The days and night held no meaning for him. Yet the world was still moving on. Captain America had gone back to the time line and came back as old. Though it baffled him and bit intrigued him how the life course could be changed, he was happy. Captain needed some happiness after all that happened. Mr Bucky had retired to Wakanda and was completely detached from the present world.

As for the other captain, you could see her visiting more frequently to Earth now that Rhodey and marvel was in relationship. Though sometimes it’s hard to understand how that came about. Hawkeye had moved in with his family fully retired. Dr Banner was back in India to help the poor and cure some sickness with the newly found vaccination. Wanda was a living shell. She refused to speak to others. Confining almost in the room that the shield had provided to her.

Mrs .Pepper stark was now completely in charge of stark industries and though she had given full access to his mentors lab, it was hard for him to step in the place which was now a demon of his dreams.

As for himself, he occasionally adorned the spider suit (the old one and not the new shiny metallic one) for missions when Fury called. But there were no more patrols, no more after party. He tried to forget him. Went on dates with MJ only to realise that he was gay to T. or maybe he was pansexual. Or maybe he had eyes only for one certain eccentric billionaire.

He should have been angry when he realised that Mr stark had married his long term girlfriend and had a beautiful girl. But he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. After all the pain, even the iron man needed comfort. And honestly Morgan was an angel.

Peter parker was completely preparing for another normal life when he heard a whirring sound and an orange flame, he didn’t have to turn around to see who it was as he heard a cocky voice-“how long are you gonna stay in this pitiful state”.

“Mr strange” he greeted back with a sigh.

For the past one year there was something of relationship between him and Strange- something of paternal figure. He wasn’t sure why strange wanted to look out for him but it was nice and a little bit annoying to know that someone cared for him.

“You look like a kicked puppy, like you were abandoned. Seriously kid what are you up to these days?” anyone who knew could have heard the concern in the sorcerer’s voice.

“Nothing much. Studies. Temporary job in the café down. TV” peter parroted the same things he told to aunt may.

“You live alone?”

“Yes. I do. It was affordable with all the money I earned from “stark internship”, he quoted in air to emphasize what exactly he was talking about.

“Oh yes. You could afford to have a single apartment but not a clean bedding.”

“No one visits here”. Peter half shrugged as if he was not bothered by the litter of papers and food wrappers laying in the floor.

The sorcerer could only sigh.

When he spoke there was no more of humour in his voice- “why are you doing this, Peter?”

“You know why, doctor” he replied equally with no mirth.

“No, I don’t. Maybe I do. But it’s not enough. You knew that Stark would die sooner or later. He is older than you and he was married and had a kid. Grief is acceptable, you could mourn in your own terms. Even his wife moved on. Everyone is grateful for the life they got back and is trying to move forward. You should too child.”

“You want me to move on. It’s not as If I am trying. I can’t. I love him, doctor. All through the years the only thing that helped to get back was to know that on the other end there was Mr stark. There was _Tony._ He may be married but that doesn’t mean I could stop loving him. I can’t. I just can’t” Peter couldn’t stop the tremors rolling down his body. How many days he tried to get drunk, to have meaningless dates, to engage in conversations but everything seemed futile. He couldn’t bring himself up for it.

“I wanted to end this misery, doc. But seems like I am too afraid of death” he said through the tears welling in his eyes.

“Kid, what I am gonna say you have to hear it completely. There might be a way to bring him back” strange said soothing the boy’s hair affectionately.

“What do you mean? You mean you could bring him back?” peter could hear the hope in his voice even though he tried to appear nonchalant.

“I cannot bring him back. If I did, I have to use dark matter which is forbidden. But I know someone who could bring him back, or in this matter I know the where about of his brother. Last time I knew he was with the guardians of the galaxy. So he is somewhere in space. And surely he might know where his brother is.”

“Who are you talking about?” Peter asked although he had his suspicions.

“Loki- God of mischief, fire and lies”

 

 

 

                                                                                               


	2. chapter -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the venture to find Loki starts!

** Chapter -2 **

Peter should have been scared how he was ready to give up everything he had for his late mentor. He didn’t question how or what he had to lose. All he knew was the fact that _there was a way._ If it meant ruining his rest of the life or compromising to see him his mentor get back with his wife and child. Even that was okay. Cause it was better to have him nearby rather than reminiscing about him.

But finding Loki was a formidable task. And also to have him help them it was better to ask to a dead bird than hope for it. But he knew he would do anything, get into any bargain to bring his Tony back.

Strange through all this time was quiet, observing the little boy. _Boy_. That’s the only word he could use. Even though peter parker had graduated high school and was a freshman in MIT. His face still looked like the kid he met in the ship. A kid who had adoration to the Stark. Even then he knew that it was just not the respect that the kid had for mentor. But then there was no time for having heartfelt confessions or conversations. Even then he was curious, so he had settled with a question as to what was their relationship. Tony stark had only shrugged at that time. But even then he could sense the roll of tension in the billionaire’s thoughts.

The time that they were stuck down brought the kid closer. Strange never had a family. With a former past life of an egoistic doctor and then later as the keeper of the stone there was no time to settle down. So when Peter parker came into his life, he wanted to protect him. May be it was the forlorn expression. Or maybe it’s those stubborn attitude of never giving up that wanted to look after the child.

He knew that he loved the outlandish billionaire. It was evident from the way he spoke about him. The endless nightmares that left him convulsing name of Tony. Sometimes he saw the boy drawing an arc reactor just like how his mentor had. And the sorcerer was suffocated. Because there was only one way that this would end. The great sacrifice of the Iron man.

He could say that it was the guilt that wanted him to check upon the boy every weekend. But that would be a lie. So he saw the slow descendent of the child. His constant struggle to wake up, to be something more than a sore case. One year and the boy was still struggling and he knew that even though Peter had confessed about being frightened of death, there was only few more down spirals for him to achieve it.

So he had researched and was disappointed to know that he himself was unable to bring back the man. So he had settled for Loki but he knew that it was no less task to find him nor make him agree.

And the _consequences._

If Loki was unable to help then there was no way anyone else could help. And if they were unsuccessful, he shuddered think what would happen to the boy who was now looking at him as if he was a saviour.

                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding Thor was easy. Peter had to admit. All Mr strange had to do was to draw that weird orange portal and walk through it and they were on a ship. There was a collective gasp when they entered the ship due to the sudden invasion.

“Oh man! I didn’t know that there was an intergalactic party going on” it was Rocket who first came forward.

Thor had come around with storm breaker ready to fight off the aliens but stopped seeing the invaders.

“Oh the sorcerer! How fare you my friend? And spider child you look thin but what brought you here to my humble aboard?”

Before anyone could answer a voice was heard and then Peter was being wrapped by the branches –“I AM GROOOOT”

“I miss you too buddy” Peter said hugging back the tree and inhaling the cedar smell on his friend.

“Thor, I would like to speak to you”.

He would like to tell that Thor was happy to hear but truth was that he was weary. As if all the façade that he had to wear in front of others were starting burden down. There were tears in those blue eyes. Something he never thought will see but you could see the pain, the endless yearning for his family in his eyes.

“I know that Loki is alive. And it wasn’t a lie when I told him that we were no longer people who knew each other. Too much had changed. Too much pain, resentment and hurt. I could only simply watch. I should have helped him. Saw through his lies. But I couldn’t. So when he didn’t come back to me, there were no surprises.” Thor trailed as his voice shook with tears.

“So you don’t know where Loki is?” Peter asked deflated.

“No. I don’t know where exactly he is but I know that the only place he will visit is Vanaheimr. The birth place of my mother and many other mages like him. Yes definitely he will be there.”

“If you know where he is, why didn’t you search for him?” Peter asked unable to think why Thor didn’t try harder.

“Spider child, I have always tried to find him and look where it brought us. If it wasn’t for the time line being changed, my brother will be left to ashes. Now he is back, and maybe that is enough. Knowing that someone you love is alive somewhere is better than living in their shadows. Now go, child. Go and find your happiness. I hope your venture will be successful”.

With that Thor bid them farewell.

Within a short span of time, he found himself in a strange planet. But this one was beautiful. It reminded him about the old Egyptian civilization. Adorned with gold and glitters with every surface of land it was like in the realm eternal that Thor spoke about. Though he knew that Asgard was a place where Gods used to reside and this place was just a pale imitation of former.

Whatever the thought was it was all abruptly stopped when Mr Strange addressed a beautiful lady,

“Loki”

And suddenly he was aware of the piercing green eyes looking at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you thought about it and any suggestions for loki's appearance?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger and Peter asks for Loki's help

**Chapter-3**

Peter knew that Loki was gender fluid. When an alien god comes to demolish the Earth and take over the Earth, you find yourself enthralled. So he had googled Loki. Read few books and knew that he was a powerful mage, a God, evil and gender fluid.

But to see Loki as woman, a _Goddess_. It was discerning as well as captivating. Even Mr strange who loathed the existence of Loki seemed to be held in a trance. They didn’t know how long they stared at her but it was the quiet chime that distracted them from the trance.

“You know, where I come from. Staring is considered to be rude and _disrespectful”._ The last part was said with a tinge of malice as suddenly a sharp knife appeared in her hand. Her voice was pure seduction but one who knew the God of Mischief could hear the uncanny resemblance of the voice.

“Tell me why you are here to ruin my evening?” Loki asked walking down the stairs with her hips swaying. The green gown that she wore was flowing flawlessly in the floor. The gold laced neck was so low deep that one could imagine how beautifully sculpted was the goddess. The long wavy hair was neatly combed and Loki’s helm was adorned in it, making her look every bit queen- poised yet dangerous.

Somehow in the meantime Strange had regain his composure- “I thought you will be hiding” he said refusing to address Loki.

In response the goddess sneered. “I am a god, you dull creature. And a powerful in that. That oaf of mine has no place in this planet whereas here I am the god of Fire”. By now she was just inches away from the two men.

“Tell me child what brings you here?” Loki asked caressing the spider child’s cheek.

“I… I am Peter parker, ma’am… I mean goddess” he stuttered feeling a nausea as well as an hint of excitement from deep down.

“This one I like” Loki drawled approvingly as she mindlessly rubbed his head. “Tell me what you need my child?”

“I want Tony stark back” Peter said in resolute.

“Tony” Loki asked trying to remember the name.

“The one who stopped your invasion” Strange snickered which earned dirty glances from both Loki and Peter.

“Ah, Anthony stark of Midgard. A fierce warrior and might I say honourable. I thought he had sacrificed his life for the greater good and defeated that purple bastard. Child for that, even I am grateful. Do you know that he is considered as God among many race?”

“I know he died and I want you to bring him back” Peter tried in desperation.

“Tell me what is it to you child?” Loki asked barely showing any interest.

“He was my mentor”.

Loki laughed, “You do realise that I am the god of mischief, and do you not?”

“I …I love him. I can’t live knowing there was a way to bring him back.”

Loki shook her head and was walking towards strange “Tell me Mr strange what was that in your mind that made you think I could bring him back?”

“I thought your daughter could help” Strange replied clearly irked.

“You mean Hela” Peter asked with wonder.

“Yes, Hela my second born. She is the ruler of Helheim”.

“I thought Hela was your sister” Peter answered already regretting it.

There was a flash of fury in the goddess as she spoke, “I knew not of some fraud woman that my adopted father has sired. That old man had conveniently put the same name to my only daughter and send her off to hell as a babe. Sometime I want to bring that arrogant bastard back so that I could kill him again”.

“But would your daughter be able to bring him back?” Strange asked.

“Hela has brought back dead from the past but it nearly cause her energy to drain and being the queen, her weakened state as always created havoc. But the fact is Tony stark is not there in Helheim. The gates of Valhalla was opened to him the moment he had made those sacrifice. I must say for an atheist the Gods were lenient to him.”

“So what you are saying is that you can’t help us”. Peter couldn’t believe that he had begun to hope even though he kept thinking he shouldn’t. In those moment he felt like a child. To cry, to show a temper. He was disappointed and from the expression of the older man he could see that he too was disappointed.

“I never said I couldn’t help. I said my daughter can’t”.

“You mean there is another way” he asked gasping for breath.

“There is and I would know as I kept cheating my death. But my child, you should know bringing back dead souls from the grave is not easy. It’s nearly impossible to bring back mortals as their very purpose is limited to a short span of life.”

“But you came back” Peter said now a little bit in control.

“Yes. I did. Honestly I cannot die. Even if I die, I will be reborn. So would Thor and Odin. We all have a part in the creation of life and sometimes we have untimely death which create chaos. But we are always reborn. Sometimes we sheds our former life but they always come back.”

“If that was case why did Thor mourn for you?”

“Death is a phase. To regrow out of it might take us time. Maybe a year, a century, thousand years but most importantly when you die a part of you is gone. And people like me tend to shed the good in us. And it turns out more menacing than before. Like I said cheating death has a greater price.”

“So if stark comes back he can be evil” Dr strange asked quietly.

“There is a chance. But there is a greater chance for him to resent. He was in the halls of Valhalla which is a place nobody wants to leave. But when he comes back he has to sacrifice some parts of happiness not to mention that people might have moved on. He might not want to be back here” Loki said almost wistful.

“He has a family here. He would want to be back”. Peter muttered refusing to give up.

“I know that you are not doing this for the family. I do not know what bargain I have to make to bring him back. In other words I don’t know what part of stark has to be sacrificed to bring him back. But I could say this he won’t be the same person you knew then. Are you sure you want to bring him back?” Loki asked her voice never wavering.

“Yes” Peter whispered unable to look at others.

“Then I would make the preparations. Strange I expect you both to be present on twelfth day from today. Now let me enjoy the evening” Loki said already heading towards the entry.

Last thing Peter heard was the sweet whisper in the wind, _“I will come to collect my reward, sweet boy.”_

 

 

__


	4. I am Iron man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelfth day has arrived. will Loki be able to bring back the iron man?

** Chapter 4 **

If somebody had told Peter that twelve days was long he would have mocked. He was stuck for five years in some other God knows place and he was patient to come back. _But these twelve days._ They were torture.  Every day he woke up, he marked it up in the calendar, every second he was counting. He found it hard to concentrate in lectures. To eat or to sleep. In the end he had to swallow five pills to sleep (his spidey healing factors made it impossible to be drowsy.)

Mr strange had took off the moment they got back to his apartment muttering his sanctum was left unguarded for too long. So he was truly alone. He was afraid to pick up calls of his best friend Ned as it might be hard for him to lie when he knew Mr stark will be back.

On the twelfth day, he woke up at 5. Bathing and getting ready and was almost disappointed to see no orange portals forming. He was ready to cry in frustration when he heard a knock at the door. And he opened cursing for untimely arrival of someone.

“Mr strange!” he exclaimed clearly surprised to see the man walking inside to the room.

“Let’s go. Our cab is waiting.” That was all he got before being filed into the car.

Seems like they didn’t have to go to a different planet. Loki was waiting in the sanctum for their arrival. This time he was in former self wearing the Asgardian armour and gold horned helms. He looked as deadly as the time of chituari invasion.

“Child” he greeted his voice still a bit warm.

“Mr Loki” he greeted back unable to contain the excitement, worry and anxiousness coursing through him.

“Spider child!” he heard Thor’s booming voice.

“Mr Thor” he called earning an eye roll from both of mages.

“If you’re done with the pleasantries, maybe you can help” Loki said gesturing them impatiently to the mages floor.

Peter wasted no time then. He could see that Loki had turn the entire floor of Mr strange’s library into some huge graphical pattern. There were some symbols written within the circle. He assumed it as some Norse enchantments. He wasn’t sure what it was but Loki had already began to take position.

“Thor I need you to stand back so that if anything goes wrong you need to pull me out. And sorcerer you need to draw the barrier so that portal will be closed as soon as Anthony comes out. Everyone dead wants to be back on Earth. If you do not close the portal on time, the sanctum will be set in ablaze and we will perish along with it. And child, you are to hold my hand and even if the ground shakes do not let me go. Close your eyes and until I tell otherwise your eyes will remain closed.”

Peter could only nod as the dusk was setting in. It was going to be a long night.

                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Loki wasn’t exaggerating when he said the ritual would be long and laborious. He could hear the fervent chants of Loki - sometimes agitated, sometimes soothing. It was almost like beckoning someone out. More than once he heard his Tony’s sound. It was a whimper, sob, shriek but the most disheartening was when he heard the shout “PETER!” it sounded like chords of a guitar played by someone who didn’t know first-hand. Like it was Tony’s voice but it sounded like many sounds were added into it. All through the ordeal he clutched Loki’s hand trembling, shaking but never daring to open his eyes or lose the death grip.

It was well into the early morning hours when he heard a whimper from Loki-“let go child” and he loosened the grip only to see the God falling down us a leap. Thor was right next to Loki to hold him from falling down to the arc which now looked like a left over part of a battle.

Dr strange was sitting on the further end his hands trembling. Beads of sweats rolling down his torso. But everything was a back ground noise as Peter slowly approached the ring where now a body was waiting with his eyes closed.

And suddenly he heard a scream and turned to hear Loki crying clutching on his brother’s shoulders violently shaking- “Thor! Thor! Thor!”

“Kid” he heard a voice that he never thought he would hear again.

Tony stark _was_ alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would be the final update for today but i have already written a few more chapters so to keep rolling. in the previous chapter i had inserted a URL to Goddess loki's image that I envisioned. what do you think of that and this chapter? shall i continue?


	5. Tony Stark

** Chapter 5 **

Tony stark had to believe that there was few things that was left for him to do, few places that he couldn’t visit. Being a billionaire certainly had its perks. Not to mention being iron man, not everyone could say that they had been stuck in a vast void for 22 days and met a talking tree, a racoon who could be undeniably mistaken as a fixture. There was an even weird shape antler headed girl. He thought that antlers ended with Loki.

Yet Valhalla as what the huge bearded man- god told him. It was a place of heaven. He refused to believe it but the golden spiralled castle and cascade of water with soft music playing up sounded straight away as the heaven mentioned in those Tom & Jerry episodes.

So yeah heaven it is. He didn’t mind one bit. It was weird to thing that he no longer needed sustenance nor sleep. He was constantly creating something, reading new subjects. He even came across the reason behind the Bermuda triangle and was almost disappointed to know that it will remain a mystery as he was yours truly dead. 

The God awaiting him in the doors of _humble abode_ had asked him whether he had any last wish to which he replied none. The truth was he wanted to see his girl, his pepper. He wanted to tell them it was okay but he knew that one look at them and he would never feel happy. This was one way ticket and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to wallow in self-pity forever.

He remembered meeting _Peter_. God, the boy looked still the same. The repeated dreams he had when he was alive. Those chirpy voice that begged him not to let him go. He didn’t know how long it haunted him.  So when he saw Peter he had to hug him. He had to know he was alive and not some fickle minded imagination that he had conjured up again. And god, he smelled the same. Like those after care shampoo. He would miss him. He would miss everyone.

But he wasn’t alone here either. There were pretty good company to keep him interested.

“Lost in thought again?” he heard a voice and turned up to see the beautiful lady walking towards him.

“Queen Frigga” he acknowledged. It astounded him to know how such a beautiful lady with so much grace could be the mother of Thor. Sure point break was handsome but the guy had no tactile. Must be something he got from his dad. Frigga was an embodiment of elegance, poise and one could see how powerful she could be if she needed. Honestly she was more suited to be the mother of _reindeer games._ At least he sounded British.

“Oh please. I am hardly any queen here. I am just like you Anthony”.

“Yes. So very true. That’s why the people were calling you majesty and moving way for you. Gee I wonder whether they see someone else in your place”.

Frigga laughed delighted. Anthony was truly a man of wit. His mouth always running out regardless of the situation. “My son would have been delighted to meet you” she said with a wish of wistfulness.

“Point break or reindeer games?” Tony asked.

“Reindeer games?”

“Loki” he replied nonchalant though he knew that if Frigga was irked she could rip him into pieces.

“Yes, my second born. Have you met him?”

“Yep. He was there to rule our world. You know we the avengers stopped him” he said as if it was a far way memory.

“Perhaps if you had met him in other circumstances he would have courted you. He has always been a fierce lover.”

“Who, rock of ages? Sure he is hot and tall. He is my type but you know sooner or later he was gonna snap. Like the jolly green said his head if full of bags of cat” he said mirthlessly rolling his eyes.

“Have care, how you speak Anthony. You are talking about my son and his brilliance is unparalleled. The suffering and hurt he had gone through could put anyone in his state. You wouldn’t have endured it. And know this, a mother’s fury should be feared. Just because you are dead doesn’t mean I can’t _‘kick your ass’.”_  Frigga said and patted Tony’s head in an affectionate gesture and walked off as if she hadn't threatened him mere seconds ago.

_Yep, Frigga could rip him into pieces._

 

                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Peter couldn’t fathom that his Tony was back. The soft murmur of ‘kid’ seemed to make him forget everything. Forgot that Tony was dead. Forgot that tony was not supposed to look like this, like he was in twenties. And his brown eyes was almost burned out to pitch black.

And nothing else mattered. Tony was here. Almost as if Tony sensed his presence, he looked to his direction and saw his black eyes turn to brown. The same eyes Peter had fell in love with. The animated ways his eyes alone could say stories and then he was running towards him. If anyone would have tried to stop him, they would have truly felt the strength.

He wrapped tony in a fierce hug almost as if he was afraid that Tony will vanish and he refused to let go. Tony seemed to be struggling.

“Take deep breaths tony. Come on babe. Try to mirror my breath. That’s it baby.” If the strings of endearment were different, Tony didn’t comment on it. He was busy trying to assess the place.

“I am alive, how am I alive? I died right? Kid, how am I alive?”

“We brought you back Tony. I couldn’t give up on you. So we brought you back.”

Tony seemed to be calm after that. He knew he needed to give an explanation. For someone to be brought back from the dead. That too in his youthfulness (Mr stark was sooo handsome). Well, it needed explanation. But they had time. They could figure it out together.

But all of the wishes were shattered out as he heard Tony’s voice- “where is my Pepper? Where is my baby?”


	6. The unexpected

** Chapter-6 **

Peter knew that Tony would ask. Morgan stark, the little sunshine was Iron man’s everything. He knew he would be upset for not meeting them sooner. But what he didn’t know was the anger and tantrum Tony threw as in response.

He knew there were _consequences_. But what he didn’t realise was the consequence was in form of flames. Almost entirely the shape of Tony shifted- instead there was a black eyes, his face was ashen and there was flames engulfing his entire body. If he didn’t find it terrifying, he would have referred it to Ghost rider sans the horrific skull.

There was nothing he could say that could calm his mentor. Inhumane growls were emitting from his body and he was setting everything he saw on fire. Peter was this seconds away from fleeing when Dr strange floated over and reversed the time almost to the moment where Tony was dimly awake and put him to sleep. Tony looked so peaceful then. As if the demonic figure that appeared was some other being.

And that’s how the thunder God found the spider child sitting in the further corner of strange’s library with a bottle of beer in his hand.

“I wanted something more strong but Mr strange will only let me drink beer” Peter tried to make light of the situation. He knew that he looked beaten. Anyone who saw him could see the exhaustion, the fear and regret. Loki had kept reminding him that Stark wouldn’t be the same but he never thought it would be like this. He refused to call his love a monster. Terrifying? Yes. Definitely.

But more of it was a whiplash was the fact that Tony didn’t care whether Peter was alive. The worry and hope in his mentor’s voice was clear as day as he addressed his family. Which made him wonder how selfish he could be. And how unprepared he was to see his love go to someone else in seek of comfort.

Tears were welling up before he could control.

“Hush, my child. Everything will be okay” he heard Thor’s voice trying to soothe him patting his shoulders. After some time he felt okay.

“How is Loki?” he asked remembering how broken the God sounded. He wondered what he had to go through to bring his Tony back.

“He is resting. There were some memories he didn’t want to see that came up while he was performing the ritual. But do not worry my brother is strong, he will be back in no time.” Thor assured.

“Who will be back in no time? He heard the soft murmur of a women. Loki was tired and she sounded worn out. Pulling her messy hair into some Asgardian knot she sat back in the nearby stool.

Peter couldn’t help but ask-“what did you see, Goddess?”

“My children- Vali and Narvi. They had an untimely death” she said tight lipped. Peter nodded knowing it was an emotional subject for Loki.

“Why don’t you take rest, my child?” Loki asked already picking up Peter as if he weighed nothing.

“Tony will need me when I wake up”. He answered.

“We are here love. If Tony needs you then I will call you. For now sleep”. Peter didn’t know how he slept without any fits but he heard a soothing song sung by Loki and he was slowly drifting away sleeping in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear that i double check for grammatical errors before I post. yet when i check again, there will be heck lot of mistakes for me to correct! My apologies!


	7. chapter 7

** Chapter -7 **

Peter woke up to the sunlight penetrating through the window. Someone had drawn up the curtains for the sunlight to enter the room. Peter stretched his body feeling a contentment that he had never felt for the past year. In these awakening moments, he could almost believe that he was a normal teenager, one who loved to play with Legos and spend time by talking with his best friend.

“I see you are awake. Would you like some tea?” he heard the voice of Loki carrying a tray in his hand. Suddenly he remembered the events that happened yesterday. The long ceremony, Tony and Tony’s wrath.

 He suddenly was aware of the hand coaxing him out of the foetal position. The wrecked sobs that he heard were coming from himself and he couldn’t stop from shivering.

“It’s okay. Yes we brought Tony and yes it wasn’t how we expected but your Tony is here” Loki said in tiny whispers not to startle him further. Peter wanted to go back to his Tony but the rejections and Tony’s regrets were still fresh in his mind. He wasn’t sure whether he had the courage to face it again.

“I like to see Tony” Peter said in a hushed whisper holding Loki’s torso.

“We will meet him but not right now. Right now you need food, and maybe some air. Tony is still asleep but I am afraid he will be awake within an hour or so. So it would be better if you are prepared for it”, he knew that Loki was not trying to hurt him but be blunt about the facts. Yet the boy couldn’t stop from wincing.

Peter washed his face and came out to see Loki looking out the window. Like this he could see how much Loki had experienced in the past years even though he looked barely above twenty five.

“Loki…. Why did you change to a woman yesterday?”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked folding his arms and turned around to meet the frightened eyes of the boy.

“Yesterday, after the ritual you turned into a woman. Is it because you were weakened?”

“No, I am a gifted shape shifter. That being said it is easy for me to transition from man to woman. Jotunn by nature are both man and woman. The reason I changed into a woman was not because I was weakened. Seeing my Vali and Narvi, though I know that it was just the souls trying to coerce themselves out, yet when I saw them… I suppose my motherly instincts were awakened.” Loki trailed his voice clearly in discomfort.

“You gave birth to your children?” Peter asked bemused.

“Vali and narvi were my children from Sigyn. My beloved wife all though these days she spites me. Hardly anyone gives me the benefit of doubt. But as for the children I gave birth, there is my slepnir, Hela, Fenrir and Jormugunnd.”

“Do you meet them often?” Peter asked realising how all the stories he read as a child were no longer myths.

“I would like if you would discontinue this conversation” Loki said not at all looking at his direction.

“I am sorry”.

“Don’t be child. Further yesterday you looked so vulnerable. One more reason why my natural instinct turned me to a woman” Loki continued guiding Peter to the sorcerer’s library.

Whatever peace they felt was interrupted, when Doctor strange crashed into Loki with an angry growl “what did you do to the man, you vile creature? What kind of lies did you tell to us?”

Thor was standing beside his brother in an instinct, his hand crackling –“it would benefit you if you let my brother go. My brother had told no lies, made no foolish promises to you. He said the man of Iron will not be the same as before!” outside they could hear the thunder rumbling as a testimony to Thunder God’s agitation.

“Did you see how Tony was when he woke up? He was unrecognisable like he was awakened from a grave. Like a mindless beast! If I hadn’t use my power then Peter would have been turned to ashes” Strange said loosening the grip in Loki’s collar.

“And how would I know about this you imbecile! I don’t know what happened but Anthony is clearly more powerful than we made out to be. Further I did warn you that he was in Valhalla, he was in favour of Gods. When you intervene with decisions of God they will make the punishment more unbearable. But I know this much, this was not my predicament. There is going to be some part of sacrifice he has to make. What you saw was his powers.”

“I thought you were bringing him back as a mortal” Strange said his voice still quivering.

“I told you it was impossible. Mortals can’t be brought back. He is immortal and he is like one of us. He was in Valhalla that means he can choose either to be good or evil. But he is like one of us. Give or take five thousand years”.

“What if he chooses to be evil?”

It was Thor who answered. “If he chooses to be evil, then he will be more powerful than _Thanos_ ”.


	8. He awakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more longer than other chapters. i hope you have no complaints. Enjoy!

** Chapter -8 **

Loki’s mind was whirring when he thought of the past events. Sure he knew things might be a bit uncontrollable. He knew that because when Baldur died he tried to bring him back and almost was scared to see the hatred in his eyes. No matter what the stories say it was a mishap. He didn’t want to kill his brother and it was a serious miscalculation.

But _Stark_ had startled him. The man was always known for his cunningness, wit and charisma. But even in their brief counter he knew one thing, Stark didn’t hold anger or revenge like others. He saw through other’s actions. Forgive them for their misdeeds. So yes it was shock.

He knew that sending Peter now to Stark was letting a scapegoat to the den. Thor was too brute, he wouldn’t spare a thought before striking down the man of Iron.  Which would definitely end in bloodshed. The sorcerer was tired, anyone who saw the man could see that he was barely holding it together.

Which left the task to him. With his silver tongue he knew that he could try to find reason within Anthony. But if plan go wry, he knew that there was nothing he could do. Even if he use the entire seidr he wouldn’t be able to escape.

Muttering a curse he entered the room where Stark was lying peacefully.

“ _Wake up, Anthony… You are home”._

 

                                                          

                                                                    Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony woke up slowly. He felt like his eyes were burning from the sunlight hitting on its eyes. _Were my eyes this sensitive?_ Tony mused as he heard a shift in the room.

“Frigga, draw up the curtains” Tony said unable to shut his eyes which were now beginning to water.

“Frigga?” he heard a broken whisper. “How do you know my mother?”

He didn’t know whether it was the question or the familiar sound but he whipped around remembering the fragment of dreams which almost felt real the previous day.

“Where am I?” he asked dodging the question from the man opposite.

“You know where you are _Anthony”_ Loki almost purred. The trickster was preparing for a fight but what he got was an anxious glance and a calm demeanour which almost made him want to comfort the handsome man. But he knew that this was exactly how Peter had encountered Stark. Things had went downhill from then.

“You are in Earth. To be more specifically in Doctor Strange’s sanctum” Loki continued judging the reaction.

Tony sighed. “I know you are waiting for a fight reindeer games but am not in a mood for it”.

“Aren’t you surprised to see me here?”

“You mean the fact that you are alive or the fact that you are standing here?” Tony asked rubbing his perfect goatee absently and continued- “I don’t know, when someone advocates adamantly that her son was not the person you thought to be, they kind of grow on you. In my case, they seem indifferent to me.”

“You met my mother.” Loki realised with a smile. He knew that his mother was in Valhalla, now that her husband had joined it would have been a joyous occasion to meet them.

“Yep, she is awesome. But can’t say much about the old eye patch. Your dad is kind of grumpy”.

“Adopted” Loki said almost like a chant.

“Geez, and some things don’t change”. Tony knew that he wanted to lash out. He wanted to see his kid. Now that he was back he wanted to go back to his family. But he remembered that when he showed his emotions to kid he was terrified. Which reminded him that his Peter was here. _The kid_.

“Loki… I want to see my child”.

“You can. Tony, but you need to wait some time. You are new at this, and we need to be sure that you would be able to control your power and cast a glamour on you.”

Tony knew that it was irrational. To wait some time he could do it but all of this seemed like a dream and he didn’t want to go back without meeting his baby girl.

“Stark, listen to me. You need to be patient. Your anger can cause danger to others. Wait for a day, if both I and your sorcerer friend could feel that you are okay, then you will be taken to your child in that moment. Now why don’t we eat something?”

                                                                 Xxxxxxxxxxx

Peter would be lying if he said he was calm. Now that the fear had left him and he remembered how Tony actually _looked_ , Peter was having another kind of nervousness. Mr Stark was always _handsome_ , with the expensive suits and killer watches, he demanded the attention where ever he went. Even in the privacy of the pent house, where his mentor loved to wear old Band t-shirts, he still looked every bit handsome with those rippling muscles and numerous scars from battle and lab sessions. It was so _hot._

But now. He remembered seeing magazines when he was young with Stark on front. I mean, he was the world’s eligible bachelor according to Times magazine (was, the last time Peter was alive).

But nothing prepared for what he saw now. Tony in his twenties with bushy hair and pink lips was a dream. He couldn’t describe him without embarrassing himself. Yep, tony was his man of dreams.

And currently as he enters the room folding his arms for the inevitable, he could see how he was intimidating even back in the younger days.

“My favourite boy band is here! If only the old man comes from the iceberg, we will come full circle” Tony started trying to ease the tension. He could see Dr strange (douchebag-he was the reason he was dead in the first place) and thunder bird ready to crackle.

“Man of Iron, how fare you my friend?” Thor asked coming forward with his hand extending for bear -crushing –hug.

“You know, with being dead and gone to heaven, time flies real quickly. Can’t say I have been better. As there is top notch food, an incredible lab and music. I would say you should visit it but you know given the circumstances, you can wait for the final abode.” He knew he was rambling but he wanted to show he was okay. Like Loki said if they ‘certifies’ him being good, then he will be able to see his Pep and daughter.

In the corner he saw the kid standing shyly. “Underoos, are you gonna stand there? Come over here” he said beckoning the frightened kid.

“Mr stark, Mr stark! You are back, oh god!” the kid hugged him (latched onto him) fiercely and continued-“Oh god, you smell just the same”.

Tony smirked.

“I said that loud, didn’t I?” Peter asked a blush creeping into the face. It was adorable and ‘ _I have a wife and kid’_ he thought trying not to show how affected Tony was.

“I can hardly blame you, kid. Look at me with youthfulness back, I am quiet the catch, right?” He said trying to shake off the awkwardness but Peter was now looking down, his face flushed further on Tony’s comment.

“Tony, _we need to talk”._ He heard the sorcerer’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i going a little slow paced? I want to explore the character and want to add some fluffy chapters.. would it defeat the purpose? Do you want me to wrap up the story quickly?


	9. The meet

** Chapter-12 **

“So you are telling me that I am a beast.” Tony asked feeling a headache surging through.

“No, my friend you have powers!” Thor boomed gleefully.

“Yeah, well I hate to break it to you sunshine. The last time I checked I was on fire and losing my mind… I think I pretty much qualify for a monster”. Tony couldn’t believe that these people who he didn’t even think that cared much had resurrected him. Well maybe Peter did want him back but to bring back by Loki… well that was mindboggling.

“Friend Tony, I wield mjolnir and have thunder as my power. You don’t really think of me as a beast, do you?”

“No offense, point break but I don’t think a hammer to your head could make you evil. You are a bucket full of sunshine” Tony replied with a mock glare.

“There is no need to argue _Stark._ You are what you are. Call yourself a beast, saviour, Iron man- in the end it’s the path you chose that makes you evil. Each one in this room is capable to turn this world upside down, decimate the world or murder thousands. So settle with the fact that you are alive” Loki said his face stone cold.

“Even you?” Tony asked trying to nag Loki further.

“Yes, for the moment” Loki replied unfazed.

“Right….so did I pass the test?”

Tony knew that they could see through his act but it’s not like he wanted to hurt others. He was overwhelmed when he woke up. He is iron man. He know how to control the situation.

Strange just looked at Loki. Both of them knew that the longer they tried to keep him away from the family, the more dangerous he would be. Since they had no way to know the extinct of his power, they were not ready to take the risk.

“Yes… We can visit but we need to place a glamour on you. For the first it would be better if you were invisible. Maybe a spell could be placed”

“Right, a glamour and be invisible- gotcha” Tony was eager. He was practically bouncing with excitement.

“And…” Loki continued.

“Oh come on! Reindeer” Tony was truly exasperated but one look by Loki he calmed down. He remembered well enough how the _horns_ had lifted him and threw him out of the penthouse. He didn’t want a repeat of it. Nah ah, NO Thank you.

“And I think you need someone to accompany you. Maybe me and Peter. Peter can be the visitor so he could get access without much mayhem. We can follow him invisibly so that there won’t be any suspicion.”

“Okay, when can we go??” Tony asked glancing at the kid who looked ashen and pale for some reason. He didn’t want to dwell on it. He had a home to go now.

                                                                  Xxxxxxxxxxx

Peter rubbed his eyes trying to shake off the tears that were beginning to form. He hated to be this weaken. His aunt had always said that he was sensitive but this was uncontrollable. One look at the man, he could see that his whole world was crumpling like cards.

A selfish part of him wanted to prolong this. Maybe after dinner. Maybe he could ask Loki to give him another day but he knew that it was cruel. Tony had been nothing but caring to him in the past. He was always the old man’s priority. It was his own fault that he had fell in love with his mentor.

So he tried to hide, make himself small. He had half a mind to sneak away but he was scared that this would be his only moments with tony. Once he goes back to family, then Peter had to keep away from him.

He was barely listening to the commotion when he felt a gaze upon him. Tony was looking at him with a pleading expression. He smiled and quickly nodded unable to look at his mentor’s eyes.

It was half an hour later Tony came down from his room. “How do I look kid?” Tony asked winking. Loki had put the glamour to make him look old- the age when he passed away. Now wearing a black jacket and blue jeans Tony looked every bit handsome like he remembered. _How could a person look hotter when they age?_ Peter mused trying to avert his gaze.

“Stark, I am turning you to invisible, why do you need this much theatricality?” Loki asked coming down. He himself was wearing his Asgardian garb forgo his armour. He didn’t want to think that it will end up with a fight. Though he kept his favourite dagger in his waistcoat.

“I am sorry, who are you speaking about? Anyway, once it’s tested I have to turn visible right, I don’t want them to think that I was being ‘mistreated’” Tony said trying to keep his hair neat.

Loki could only roll his eyes. “Shall we?” he asked motioning to the door. The trio was ready to leave to the penthouse.

 

                                                                 Xxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper sighed folding the files. She was really tired. Not that she wasn’t the CEO of Stark industries for past eight years but being a mom and CEO was difficult. Morgan stark was just like her dad- always demanding attention and pouting for silly things.

But she was also far too perceptive. During the first few days after Tony’s death, the kid had completely withdrawn to herself. It was as if she was observing everything silently. She had known that her dad passed away and didn’t cry. Definitely a _Stark blood_. But what was more astonishing that Morgan never asked about her dad. Pepper did feel bad about it. She had to know about her dad, about the heroics, the sacrifice he made for the world.

It was during a night when she heard a hushed voice. Morgan stark was asking Friday where her father was.

“Do you think dad will come back?” Morgan asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“I am afraid not, Miss Stark. He met with an unexpected death to save the world.” Friday said entirely emotionless.

“But dad promised me to take me to the zoo!” the kid whined stubbornly.

“Shall I jot down in the schedule, miss stark? Perhaps Mr Happy could take you to the zoo” was the Friday’s reply.

And that was it. Morgan stark had never asked about her dad again. She loved to hangout in his lab, play with DUM-E and U. But she never spoke about him, never read an article about him.

And somehow Pepper was grateful. When she had met Dave, the technical consultant of NYPD, she wasn’t sure what to make of it. She was truly hurt and though she had to be strong for others, she missed Tony. Dave never commented on it.

Their first date was truly a disaster. It ended up with Pepper crying and staring at the menu for twenty minutes. But Dave just smiled.

It was a slow progress but she had never felt so- _so_ peaceful with someone. Like normal. She no longer had to look for the news and worry in the morning what attack was going in the world. Whether her husband would return.

So, in reality it might have been too soon. She had introduced Dave to Morgan only a month ago but apparently it was enough for the man to settle down. The huge engagement ring that she was wearing around her neck felt heavy. She hadn’t made any public announcements trying to be discreet about their relationship.

“Boss you are fifteen minutes late for your date, shall I ask the driver to pick you up?” Friday’s voice rang breaking the silence.

“Yes. Ask him to meet in the front” Pepper said dusting off her skirt and wearing the ring on her hand where it would stay in future.

                                                                   Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony couldn’t hide the tears that sprung in his eyes. Peter was already a priority member of Stark tower and he was granted access without any security check which made it easy for both him and Loki who were both invisible.

The idea was to see his family at first and then when Peter explains about the resurrection, stark will make himself visible.

He was jumping from foot to foot when he saw pepper sitting in her office. _His Pep_. Time really didn’t do any justification to her as she was still beautiful as how he met her in his early days. Those eyes which were always exasperated with Tony’s antics had gained few wrinkles but it suited her. Pep was still the most beautiful lady that he had ever seen.

Tony wondered whether she was thinking about him as she was absentmindedly touching her chain. Whatever happiness he felt was shattered with Friday’s voice.

_“Boss you are fifteen minutes late for your date, shall I ask the driver to pick you up?”_

He distinctly heard Loki muttering a curse and the last thing he saw was his pep wearing a ring which suspiciously looked like an engagement ring.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer is almost tired with loads of portions to study and is craving for comments from her lovely readers...so please comment and let me know!


	10. The sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but ehh. surprise?

** Chapter-10 **

Tony couldn’t fathom what he saw. He refused to believe it. _Hadn’t it been only a year that he passed away?_

“Loki, turn off the cloak. I need to talk to her” Tony said almost numb.

“Stark, I don’t think it’s wise.”

“Fine. I can do it myself” tony said crackling his knuckles ready to shoot the blazing fire that was forming inside the palm.

“Very well. Stark stand still” Loki could see the turmoil of emotions in the man’s face. It was heart breaking to know about someone’s death but even more devastating is to forget them. Loki was already regretting their plan to visit Pepper. He should have asked to someone. _Anyone_. Now that the damage was done. He could only see the events unfold.

“Mr stark… please know that you are not alone” Peter whispered. He couldn’t believe that the woman would do something like this. He knew his Tony was hurting. Somehow he couldn’t find any happiness in it.

Stark didn’t even look back as he dashed behind the woman who was getting ready to get inside the car.

                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

All through the years Tony had never cared about anyone. His younger self was spoiled. He knew that he had probably broken hundreds of hearts in those times, gave fake promises to both young girls and boys. He didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy to them.

And then, Afghanistan happened. He became Iron man. He was slowly seeing his errs. All through it Pepper just stood by his side. Never complained. Never accused. Just stood by and when things got too out of control she would bring him back. But he never felt suffocated like when he was with his dad. The _old man_ had seriously did a number on him.

He knew that he could never give Pepper a blissful life. It was in his memo. Trying to save anyone before thinking of himself twice. He didn’t care, even though Pepper came into his life- he couldn’t. If he couldn’t save others, then who would?

But then he had too much to lose- he married Pepper and had a beautiful daughter. God, Morgan stark would grow up to be a beautiful woman. He wanted to be there for her. To see her first bicycle ride, her first inventions, her first date, be the chaperone of her prom. What little dreams he had.

And even then he couldn’t stop it, that’s why when he held the gauntlet… he cried. But then he made up his mind. He thought just one thing, one life is not much to millions. He would do it. He wanted everyone to move on. But it stung to know that they had moved on so quickly. He had carried on his guilt for almost five years for not saving the Spiderman. _It only took a year for his wife to move on._

Though he sounded furious, he was not planning to fight with his Pep. He was gonna beg, maybe crawl to Pepper. She would be angry first but then she will come back to him. That was always their relationship. He knew he could make it right. So yeah in the grant scheme of plans, Iron man’s plan was simple- stop Pep before going on a date with whatever loser she was seeing. Beg and get back with her.

As he was approaching the car, he heard an impish sound- _“Ma you are very subtle_ ” Morgan was leaning towards the black Porsche with a mild exasperated face. In that way, she looked just like her mom ready to sass back.

Pepper just shook her head and smiled –“Let’s go kid”.

Stark was panting by the time he reached near the car.

“Pepper honey!” Stark shouted.

“Mom, did you hear something?” Morgan asked confused.

Pepper turned back to look straight through Tony and spoke “Nah, kiddo. I think you are spending too much time with bots”.

And she got inside the car.

                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Afar Peter was watching the commotion unfold. Since he had a good hearing sill he could make out the words, the repeated screams of Tony “It’s me. Pep I am back. It’s me. Baby it’s daddy!” but Miss Potts got into the car unfazed.

“What’s happening?” Peter asked Loki aghast.

“The sacrifice- that’s the sacrifice.”

“ _What?”_

_“_ Tony can’t be seen by people who forgot him. _He is ghost to people who moved on_ ”.


	11. The fallen

** Chapter -11 **

Peter felt his heart breaking to see his Tony in so much distress. Loki was having the same thoughts. He only had a brief encounter with him prior but the familiar love for his family was something the trickster had in common. Everyone thought of him as a cold monster but he loved his family in his own way. That was why he had come back with Thor from Sakaar. That was the reason why he decided to fight Thanos. He knew that whatever he said if his brother was in danger he would be there without a second thought.

Both of them were in deep thoughts of their own that they failed to see Stark approaching them.

“Parker, _did you know about this?_ Tony asked feeling an old memory creeping up.

“I don’t understand, Mr stark” Peter replied suddenly feeling nervous. He didn’t know what Mr stark was referring to but he saw the tiny flickers of flame raising in the mentor’s hand.

“Did you know that I was going to be a walking zombie?” Tony was feeling agitated. To what he didn’t know but he couldn’t stop himself from being agitated.

Suddenly Loki was standing in front of Peter. Up from here Tony could see what Loki’s actions meant. He was trying to protect the frightened kid.

“Step away Loki” Tony said feeling irritated. _Was this how Bruce felt??_ He pondered stepping closer.

“Anthony, you need to listen to me…”

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT” Tony screamed remembering his father calling him the same.

“Parker, did you know about Pepper and _that relationship_?” Tony spit out with voice full of venom.

The boy’s eyes flickered. The kid clearly didn’t know how to lie. When faced with such intensity, Peter was beginning to realise that there wasn’t anything he could do. He buried his face in his hand unable to see the anger, betrayal and murderous look in his mentor’s face. He was truly doomed.

“ _Peter?”_

“Yes…” Peter whimpered. If Loki looked shocked he didn’t show. The interrogations can wait later. Right now there were other pressing matters like a red eyed monster engulfed in fire heading towards them.

Teleporting him and the kid was the easiest option. But stark was truly not in his mind. He didn’t want to witness another disaster and worst he didn’t know whether the man could stop once he started. Vengeance, sometimes made people heartless than they are. So he knew that he had to fight.

Loki summoned the spear from his home which suddenly appeared in his hands. Calling forth the seidr he levitated from the ground.

“Stop this before it ends in blood shed” Loki said as he conjured the green energy in his palms.

Tony snorted advancing towards the duo his eyes only on the younger boy hiding behind Loki.

Loki threw the energy on Tony halting the man’s stride.

“ _Is that the best you could do_?” Tony asked a bit menacing as he reverted the energy back at Loki.

Loki dodged marching away to opposite side keeping his eyes on tony so that he will be distracted.

Tony was truly pissed. He knew that Loki was trying to protect the younger man. But he had _trusted the_ kid. The one person he thought wouldn’t betray him did. And it brought him back to the battle in Siberia. Captain America clearly choosing where he stood. Captain America trying to end him by smashing the shield to arc reactor. The look of distaste in other man’s face as he asked to return the shield. _Betrayal._ He couldn’t forgive. Not _then_. Not _now_.

Loki was fighting with his might but it seemed like nothing could stop the red eyed monster. He was ready to call his son Fenrir when he felt himself stuck in the walls.

“Loki, I am so sorry. This is between me and him. I don’t want him to hurt you. I don’t want others to regret him for bringing back” Peter was truly crying as he spoke.

It was true. Peter had heard rumours and more than once saw paparazzi pics. But he had no doubt that Pepper would get back with Tony once she heard the news. He had no idea she had moved on. But nothing mattered when he saw Tony. Mr stark was crying, his eyes filled with rage and misery, peter couldn’t believe he had caused it.

He knew he didn’t stand a chance. Of all things, he never thought it would end up in fight. Peter was prepared for his heart getting broken. So he forgot to take the suit which was now neatly tucked in his backpack which he left at home.

He knew that there wasn’t much he could do without his web shooters. Still he climbed the roofs so that he would be away from Loki if Stark thought of using fire at him. But the man was flying towards him. _Ah then it was death by hands_. Peter tried to fight back as he climbed higher but stark had caught up with him. With one swift motion, the man grabbed his neck choking him out of air.

Peter didn’t know what to do. He felt suffocated. Unable to breathe, he found himself suspended in the air. But even all through this he was watching the man’s face who was intent on taking away his life. Tony was staring emotionless at him. There were no more tears. Just a cold expression as he squeezed the younger boy out of breath.

Outside he heard the thunder rumble but Tony couldn’t care less. He was too focused on the task in front of him that he almost missed the tiny whisper from the kid- “Friday, activate hulk buster”.

Then Peter was falling to the ground.


	12. Chapter -12

** Chapter -12 **

Strange had just come back from London sanctum sensing a mystic power looming. It was some ancient alien race passing through. So when they had left the place, Strange returned back truly exhausted. The day as in itself was not tiring but the past couple of days were making him wish for a long sleep uninterrupted which he knew was near impossible.

Thor was sitting and reading some book. _Eh_. He didn’t think that the blond had it in him. He just didn’t look like a scholar guy. More of a hit and kill guy. But he certainly looked happy on his brother’s return.

Thor on the other hand was pondering upon his brother. Loki was always soft spoken and protective when it came to his things. He had more than in many occasions been the victim of his brother’s wrath. But he never had found him develop a sort of …kinship with someone like this.

When Peter was hurt Loki would turn to a Goddess. While it in itself was not a surprising sight, it was the look- the look that he used to give when he wanted to truly have someone his own. Perhaps like Sigyn?

He didn’t know really what Loki’s intention were.  Even more strange was the friendship (if you could call it that) between Tony and Loki. He knew that if the circumstances were different they would have had been together. His mother would have definitely approved it.

Thor was so deep in thoughts that it startled him when he heard the Old Norse whisper. It sounded like Loki and he summoned his storm breaker preparing to leave the sanctum.

                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Strange was preparing a tea for himself when he heard a whisper. It was barely audible and it was some language he wasn’t familiar with.

He was going to ask to Thor when he saw the thunder god summoning his weapon.

“ _Thor?”_

“I think my brother and spiderling are in danger, we must aid them. Hurry up”.

Strange wasted no time as he envisioned stark tower and he was brought to the lab clearly unused now by anyone.

                                                           Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was panting as he was holding the boy like a rag doll. But suddenly he felt himself trapped. He thought it was Loki ready to fight him but saw it was a metal armour.

Hulk buster was forming around him and he was being clamped down. He tried to fight but it was too strong so he decided to use fire. But just when he was ready to fire the blasphemy away, he heard the voice.

“Boss is that you?”

“Friday?” Tony asked in disbelief.

“I am sensing an anomaly here. The facial recognitions do not match but the vitals and acrobatic skills are definitely you. It seems like you have found a breakthrough for de-aging.” Friday replied with a sense of happiness.

Tony wanted to laugh –“It’s me baby girl, your daddy”.

“Welcome Boss, I have missed you” Friday spoke. As If on cue he heard Dum-E’s whirring sound.

It was only then he realised what he had done. The kid. Peter. What he had done. His mind was racing as he tried to deactivate the suit. But as soon as he stepped out he felt a punch in his face, a green seidr binding him and almost lifted off from the ground by thunder god.

He had no time to think how Thor, Loki and Strange had united together. He was knocked out cold.

                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

When he came back to senses, he was back at the sanctum.

Strange was sitting opposite to him, his expression pinched. Tony wanted to cry, he wanted to know how his Peter was. He knew that he wouldn’t be forgiven. What if something had happened to him? _What if he lost him again?_

_“Peter?”_ tony choked out unable to hide the tears welling in his eyes.

“No… no you don’t get to ask!” Strange started pacing feeling restless.

“That boy…he was the only one who believed in you. I saw him struggling with your loss. I saw him wasting his life, he went to places to get you back. He was ready to die for you. And what did you do? You hurt him… you made him feel worthless. And now you tried to kill him. You don’t get to ask.”

“I … I” _what was he supposed to say to that. The kid had been like his shadows from the day he had been resurrected. The boy went to extreme lengths to make sure he was alright. And the look. Oh his doe eyes…it was full of admiration. And he had hurt him, accused him and didn’t even pay heed to what he was saying. He deserved this. He knew that Peter will never look at him the same._

“I know I hurt the kid but I don’t know. I don’t know what came over me. I just don’t understand why the kid clings to me anyway…” he mumbled helpless.

“ _You don’t know why he is hanging around you?”_ Strange asked almost to himself. He could only laugh. _Poor boy_.

“If you don’t know why he had brought you back, why even though you didn’t spare a second glance to him was trying to be with you…. then it’s better that you don’t see him. I won’t let you hurt him again. The only reason why you are still here is because you are danger to everyone”. The sorcerer said with disgust.

Tony could only look down as he asked the dreadful question-“Strange, is he…?” _God, he hoped the kid was okay._

_“_ Is he alive? Yes he is. Is he okay? No he is not, his neck was almost crushed, his ribs are bruised, hand broken from the fall and his head was hit but thankfully there were no internal damage. He might need to undergo surgery if Loki can’t help him. If he didn’t have the enhanced strength, he would very well be dead now.”

“Maybe you could live with the guilt of leaving him dead. I can’t. I couldn’t protect him now but I won’t let an incident like this happen again”. Strange said no longer caring about the man’s crumpled face.

Tony had never felt more _alone_ in his life.


	13. Hope

** Chapter-13 **

Peter was back again in May’s house. Those familiar brown faded curtains where he used to hide were draped over the window. The house was a bit worn out but he loved to spend time here. If you listen closely you could hear the swings and creeks of slides from the nearby park.

But what he loved the best was those thick wooden sofa with spring cushions. It made these weird noises when you sat over but it was where he sprawled out during the afternoons- his head on May’s lap, uncle Ben sitting opposite on the chair reading newspaper. _Their usual afternoons._

Today was one such day but Uncle Ben was watching television instead of reading. May was patting his head but she too was intently watching the news.

“So they found him?” May asked incredulous.

“No, they didn’t. He escaped by himself” Ben replied rubbing his tired shoulders.

“What?” Peter couldn’t help but ask. That was the thing with his family. Uncle Ben and May always included him in conversations though most of the time he never understood what they spoke about. Like when they spoke about electricity fee to be paid. _It’s something everyone has, like air. Air is free of cost, then why do we need to pay electricity?_

“Kiddo, you see that man. He is the owner of this big company. They protect the country, like build weapons for army people. So that they can fight against our enemy. That man was kidnapped three months ago, you remember the footage right? Yeah he made an armour in the cave and got himself out. Seems like his weapons were used by the enemies too. So he wants to close down the company.”

“Oh is he hurt?” Peter had to ask. The man was wearing a sling like what he wore when he fell from his cycle. _It should have hurt him_. Peter had to go see a doctor and get this injection which was very painful. Aunt May had held his hand throughout and bought him ice cream for not crying.

“I think so kiddo. He was held by mean people but he is smart. Look at him. He will spring back in no time”.

Peter just nodded his head. The man was really captivating to watch. He was funny and he had cheese burgers with him which was his favourite too.

“I want to be like him” Peter said determined. If he could own a company, that means he will be rich. Then he could take care of his aunt and uncle. Besides to build a suit! That was so cool!

“Pete, you are just six! You need to grow up to be like him!” May couldn’t hold her laugh.

“Well, I will starting drink the milk then” Peter pouted. He couldn’t understand why his aunt found it funny.

“Well you do kid. You are smart. You can be like him” Ben said patting his shoulders.

“What’s his name?” Peter asked watching his speech intently.

“ _Tony stark”._

“I am gonna meet him! I am gonna be like him!” Peter said excited as he rushed towards his room.

_Peter woke up with a start._

 

                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

At first peter didn’t understand why he was in a bed and that too it looked like green silk. Not only the bedding the entire room was palette of green- green curtains, green table cloth, cushions and even the book shelf was a tinge of green.

“Ah you are awake”.

He whipped his head to the side so fast that he couldn’t hold back a groan. Loki was sitting on a chair next to his bed, his legs propped up and reading some kind of book which was in a weird alien language.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Loki said still looking bored and perturbed for distracting him from the book.

Peter wanted to speak up but his mouth felt dry.

“Here, take this antidote it will ease your pain. Perhaps some water.” Loki stood up tilting the potion and the glass of water so that Peter wouldn’t have to strain further. It was only when he felt his pain subside that he _looked upon_ himself. Angry abrasions were crawling out in his neck and his body was wrapped up in bandages (lots of bandages), his leg was hooked up to a pole so to steady it. He groaned. This was worst, how was he gonna tell this to Aunt May and not to mention the leaves he have to take from college now. He shuttered to thing about the piles of notes waiting for him.

“Loki, how am I alive?” Peter knew that it was near impossible. By the time Tony had let him go, he felt blind spots in his eyes and felt harder to breathe. Loki had to help him, he knew that. His head had hit in the pavement, there was no other way he could survive the impact.

Suddenly Loki looked irked and scared. “You… what were you thinking when you decided to use that monstrous fluid on me? I would have asked my son to aid us but no you decided to be valiant! You wanted to save me? And did you know that if Stark had used the fire, it would have lit the entire tower, not only killing us but the staffs working there. YOU don’t care about anything!”

Loki was fuming. How dare the child try to save him? He was well adept in these situations and had encountered even worse than this. But the boy…. he was nothing but mortal. What if Thor and sorcerer hadn’t come? What if the voice in the ceiling spoke up? The boy would have been truly dead. One more death in his hand. Loki truly didn’t want to carry that burden.

Peter could only burst in tears when he heard the God. Whatever he tried it was backfiring. He couldn’t believe how destructive his mentor had turned to. Why did he have to bring him back? Why did he keep putting others in danger?

Loki just wrapped his arms on the wailing boy. It was heart breaking to see the radiant child bursting to tears.

“Peter, tell me what you want?”

“Tony, how is Tony? I want to see him, Loki. He wasn’t in his right mind. I know he hates me now! But I should assure him that I am alright, I need to know he is alright.”

Loki just shook his head. He couldn’t believe how the child still could think about the man when he was in so much pain. The boy truly was naïve. Stark didn’t deserve him.

“I don’t think it’s possible, child. I could check upon him but you are currently in New Asgard, in my room.  My brother and strange were adamant that you shall not be allowed near Stark again. Your sorcerer was truly angry with him.”

“Loki, listen you know that Tony was not in his mind. You told me his emotions are not stable. Of course he didn’t know. He was hurt. He was projecting it. You would know about this.”

“Child, Stark was ravenous. He wouldn’t have stopped unless you died. You knew that. You were ready to die”.

“I am an adult. I could do whatever I want. I say you take me now to him.” Peter said tired but not ready to let the other man win the argument.

“Barely adult”.

“You were in battles when you were of this age, Loki” Peter snickered.

“That is _different.”_

“It’s _not”_

“You are not going to stop arguing are you? I told Strange that this would happen. You were stubborn enough to bring him up. Norns know what is written in your fate but perhaps this isn’t the time for you to be away from him.” Loki sighed rubbing his head.

“You are absolutely correct” Peter was beginning to feel drowsy but he wanted to be awake in case Loki decided to take him to Tony. He hoped he would.

“I will bring Tony _here_ but before that I need to speak to him. He is not going to do something like this again. And he owes an _apology_ to everyone.”

Peter knew that he could do nothing about it. He knew that Tony didn’t want to see him. He surely won’t come. But if only for once he could see him… Peter was once again left dreaming about the bygone years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a serious note, how do you actually attach pics inside the chapter? i see these incredible fanfics with the images inserted and i couldn't do it.


	14. chapter-14

** Chapter-14 **

Whatever Loki was prepared to see was nothing compared to how _Stark_ have been when he met him in the sanctum. The man was still clinging to Loki desperately even though they had reached New Asgard some minutes ago. But it was better than what he encountered the now tired man.

When he had entered the man of iron’s room, there was nothing but darkness. Curtains were drawn in, lights out and there was a foul smell emanating from the stale food. He had searched the man if he was in the bed but he was nowhere to be seen until he saw a lump shape in the further corner.

Anthony was sitting in the corner his head tugged in his the lap, slightly rocking and mumbling comfort to himself. He knew that Strange was furious but the dark room and untouched food made him realise that no one had come into the room since the incident. The incident was ten days ago.

Perhaps it was nice that Stark was not human. Ten days without food would have killed a mortal and it would have driven them insane already. Why didn’t anyone approach him? Who prepared his food? Loki felt an ounce of sympathy to the man as he felt how mistreated he was.

“Tony?” Loki asked tentatively. But the man was far gone. Deep in his thoughts. Probably wondering why he had come back or how to end his life. The trickster knew all those thoughts well.

“Anthony, dear. Look at me”.

Tony was startled. _Someone had called him dear, someone had addressed him_. ‘Dear’ he remembered those words used by Peter. He cried in anguish.

“Shh. Sweetheart. It’s okay. Shh” Loki soothed him knowing full well that Tony just needed some comfort.

“I killed him, didn’t I?” Tony would do anything to have his boy back. He didn’t want to live if he lost Peter too.

That shocked Loki-“Anthony, didn’t strange tell you. He is alive”

“But it’s been ten days” Tony wailed.

“Peter is recovering. He can’t come back here for some time, Anthony” Loki soothed the crying man.

“Loki, I just want to see him once. Just to know that he is alive. That I… I didn’t… I swear I will stay away from him afterwards. I would to go anywhere you tell. Just once Loki”

Loki couldn’t help but feel fond of the situation. Both of them thinking they didn’t want to see each other. “I will take you Anthony. But you need to understand something before.”

Tony was listening attentively. Strange had told a similar something. That if he didn’t know what was happening with the boy then he didn’t deserve to be around. He had racked his brain for the past ten days but couldn’t find one single reason why that perfect child wanted to hang around an old man.

“What?” Tony asked. He hoped Loki was not going to ask him to come to conclusions by himself.

“Peter is in love with you.”

“What?” Tony asked in disbelief. Of all the things that people could come up with was this the reason for they wanted him to belief. That such a young perfect boy was in love with _a selfish, ego centric man?_

Tony laughed. “Loki, that’s a good one. Of course. Of course. Because he couldn’t find someone of his age so he had to go behind a former playboy who had no regards for anyone but himself.”

“Anthony, why do you think Peter bought u back? Because you were his mentor? That he regards for you as father? Peter was in love with you right from the day he met you. Maybe even before that. The only reason he went to extreme length was no matter how perfect others were, he couldn’t forget you. Strange knew it, hell I think everyone in soul dimension knew it. The only reason I decided to aid him was because of it”

“But why, I... I can be as old as his father… I have a family and even before that… I used to look out for him”.

“Don’t pretend that you haven’t entertain the idea, stark” Loki answered smirking.

“I… I will ruin him. Just like now, I would hurt him. It’s better not to see him then. Strange was absolutely right” Tony said resigned. No, he can’t. He was self-destructive in nature.

“Anthony, that’s a decision that Peter has to take. No matter what Strange said you can’t take the choice away from Peter. Times have changed. You are immortal. You will outrun everyone after some time”.

“But…”

“Talk to him. Whatever the decision you take know this. It would be final. You can reject him or try to see how it goes. But in the end if grief is what you are going to give, then you will be unwelcome after today.”

Tony nodded absently. “When can I see him?”

Loki smiled. “After you sleep and eat Anthony. Come now I will prepare food. Afterwards you can think through. _After all_ we do have plenty of time in our hands.”


	15. A dream or hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have my exams going on. i cant update until after 13 th again. eh btw is anyone still reading?

Peter was getting impatient. Not that he didn’t trust Loki. Contrary to other’s statement Loki was one person who genuinely cared about him. It didn’t really help the fact that Loki was devastatingly handsome. If Tony was short, broad and muscles well Loki was all tall, thin and well muscular in his own terms. It totally didn’t help the fact that Loki was tactile and never missed the opportunity to touch him. Like ruffling the hair, a bare pat in the shoulders, gentle kiss on the forehead, sometimes nose. There were those intense stares too that made him squirm under the undivided attention. Honestly if he had to choose his _type_ , he will pick them both.

But the thing is Loki promised and it had been three days. He just couldn’t but worry and make probabilities that his desperate mind couldn’t shake off.

As if on cue he heard a gentle tap and some rustling, he didn’t want to give him hope again but just like the first time he heard a call-‘kid’.

                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony couldn’t stop staring at the boy. _There were light bruises all over the face and an abrasion around his neck which was now a shade of light purple._ Anyone could see that they were clear signs of being strangled. But the reason why he couldn’t stop raking was that genuine concern in those brown eyes as if he was seeing the best thing in the world. As if, he the _monster_ was worth to look at like that. Those brown hair that tussled around his necks were peeking out. And those thin lips they were quivering. Was it because he was terrified or excited? He didn’t know but he couldn’t stop looking even if he wanted to avert the gaze.

“I will then leave you to it” Loki said. Giving them space. With a poof of green he disappeared.

And then there was silence.

“Mr stark” Peter couldn’t linger in silence anymore. “Mr stark I am sorry. I didn’t know anything. I didn’t keep track of it. I should have known but you know I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please don’t disappear Mr stark, we will find a way to work it. We will get Mrs Potts back. I am sure there are ways. I thought about this, a lot … we could use Friday’s help or we could ask Loki help…”

“Kid…?” Tony tried to interrupt but the boy was now rambling anxiously. How did he not notice this before? The boy was always jittery and nervous around him. So much for the name of _playboy_. Tony huffed musing to himself.

“Peter? Peter parker?”

Ok. Then the last and final tactic.

“Sweet heart? Babe?”

That stopped Peter from his ramble. “Wha...at?”

“I called you babe, sweet heart. Did you not like it?” Tony asked smirking to see those pale skin flushing under the endearment.

“I… what? I do like… what?” Peter didn’t understand a thing. What was it now? What game was this?

“Shh... honey I am here” Tony said wrapping his arms around the shaking boy. He could see how pale and skinny his boy had turned to. He couldn’t help feel guilty. What if he had killed him then? He silently leant towards the boy’s frame smelling the shampoo and familiar scent around the boy.

“Mr stark  ... I don’t understand. Am I dreaming?”

“No kiddo… I am here, in flesh and blood.”

“Ah, then the pills worked right. That’s why I am back in the state”.

“What pills?” tony asked suddenly frightened.

“There were some pills in Mr strange’s room. I stole it and had few of them?”

“Pain pills?” Tony asked unable to hide the concern.

Oh well. If this is the dream what’s wrong with spilling the secret? Peter immediately answered “Yes”.

“How many you stole?”

“Twenty.”

“How many you took?”

“Ten”.

“Over the days, honey?”

“Nope. Today” Peter answered burying his nose in the crook of the older man’s neck.

“Shit, what the hell Pete? You could have died!!!”

“Ah, not really Mr Stark. I have taken almost twenty in one go but I don’t think I have been anything but a bit lethargic. Sleep wouldn’t even claim me then.”

“Babe, you are killing me. When did this happen?”

“Oh, when you were not here. When you were in… Valhalla”. Peter couldn’t say his Tony was dead. He didn’t want to think those days.

“Baby I am not going anywhere” he reassured patting the younger man’s hair.

“You are really here, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Petey boy.”

“I love you, Mr stark” Peter couldn’t keep it in anymore. He whispered knowing full well about the rejection. But he couldn’t hope anymore.

“I know” Tony whispered back. Trying to hold the beautiful boy’s face in his palm. He knew he was selfish but he couldn’t help but give a peck on those thin lips which were bloodied due to the nervous bite.

“Do you want to talk about it now, honey?” he asked cupping those chins trying to wipe away the tears rolling down.

“No… I want to Mr stark. But not today, can we sleep?”

Tony nodded. He knew that both of them needed assurance. Whatever they started today it wouldn’t be easy, the conversations that would follow will hurt them both. But for now, they just needed each other. He scooped the boy heading to the bedroom. After all they were not going anywhere.

                                                              Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki looked through the window facing the hill side. Up from here once could see the passing bridge to New Asgard. He didn’t know how people were ready to settle in Midgard. The place many aseirs had despised in the past. Yet here they were, a bunch of homeless people. Where were the golden palace and abundant wealth? Where was their executioner? Gods in the _mercy of people_. Such was life.

Loki sighed hating the momentum being broken. “Thor, why are you here?” Loki asked not turning around.

“Brother, you require rest. How fare you?”

“I am fine. At least I was.” He said turning to his brother. He almost felt a wave of sympathy. Thor was a shell of his former self. The beard and the round belly was not what he truly felt bad for. It was that forlorn expression. The sadness. Once the ever cheery man, now adorned a sorrowful visage. It almost wanted Loki to pull some trick on him, at least see some emotion other than this yearning.

“You are going to be here for some time? “Loki asked moving to the kitchen to prepare tea for both.

“Ah, no my Loki. I will not be any more burden to you than its necessary. I will be gone within two days”. Thor said his emotion eerily quiet.

“I didn’t mean that Thor. You are welcome in here. This is your home. Valkyrie maybe the queen. But Thor you will always be the king of people.”

“Ah... That was in yester years, Loki. Who needs such a damaged person as their king?”

“ _Ah so if I were to do this_ , Loki asked turning the cup to a snake – _what will you do?”_

Thor quickly jumped from his seat and took the snake in his hand but instead of killing the creature, he did the most surprising act- he petted it affectionately, “Loki shall I keep it?”

“If you may.” Loki answered. _How broken where all of them. What has their life turned into?_

“Loki, how fare the spider child?”

“He is well, now that Anthony’s here he will be fine”.

“Ah, brother now what will you do? You will stick around or go back to Vanheim?”

“Probably back to Vanheim.” Loki answered off handily.

“You would leave them both?” Thor asked smirking.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Loki asked irked.

“ _What do you think it means?”_

“How would I know ,you imbecile?!” Loki asked truly agitated.

Thor laughed gleefully. “That’s the Loki I know. Brother maybe you should stay here for a while. See how they are. After all both of them owe to you, when have you not made people pay back its debt?”

“You are starting to sound like you more, Thor. Just when I thought you turned wise. Your stubbornness rises up”.

“Maybe  ...but then I have you for council” Thor said patting his brother and bid him farewell with the snake still wrapped around his arm.

“Perhaps a few more days in Midgard” Loki agreed conjuring the book- _Jane Eyre_ and started reading from where he left off.

 


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a small chapter. i think it got out of my hand!

The day light brought a whole new meaning to their silence. Peter didn’t want to wake up, didn’t want to know the hands that were wrapped around his body. But those familiar hands that had hugged and patted him in the past, that had shivered and choked him- he knew he wasn’t dreaming but if it all were possible he wanted to pretend that he wasn’t awake. In that way, he could push the inevitable a little bit longer.

But like all the times his wishes were unheard.

Tony was slowly drawing circles on his arms and waiting patiently. He knew that the boy was awake but he wanted Peter to gather his thoughts.

“I know you are awake spiderling” Tony said brushing the boy’s hair which was in disarray.

“Nope. I am sleeping” came the snarky reply.

“Are u _now?”_ Tony chuckled unable to hide the bliss he felt. Peter was still behaving the same. That meant he had hope.

“Pete, look at me” Tony tried when the laughter died down.

“No”

“Pete, baby?”

There was no response but he felt a tremor under the hands. Peter was shaking. No, Peter was sobbing.

“Peter, do you want me to go?” Tony asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

“NOOOOOOO!” Peter all but screamed latching onto his mentor.

“Then why won’t u look at me?” he asked cupping the cheeks and wiping away few stray tears rolling down.

“Because then …. Then you will leave. I don’t want you to go Mr stark... Stay please. Mr stark”.

“Baby boy, I told you yesterday. I will leave you only if you want me to go. No one else can ask me to go away. And I won’t leave you by myself”.

That seemed to be enough assurance as he started breathe normally.

“Are you hungry?” Tony asked looking at the pale skin. He tried not to think the reason why the boy got the sick pallor.

Peter just shook his head.

Tony could only sigh-“even if you don’t want I am hungry and we need to talk”.

“Yes, Uhm I will be back” Peter replied and went to washroom. For all purpose, he didn’t want to use the washroom but that old paranoia was hitting again and he didn’t want to lose himself in panic.

He wanted to gather his thoughts. As he stared in the mirror placed in the top right corner of the bathroom, he couldn’t help but feel ridiculous. Here he was barely nineteen, his face was covered in scars and tear strained. His always puffed up cheeks now looked like a sad willow. He wanted to hide or better yet just swing from this place. But what if? _What if Tony was speaking the truth?_

_Was he going to stay with him? Will he run back to his wife?_

Thousand questions were swirling in his mind but he knew that there was nothing he could do. Every single answer to his endless questions could only be answered by one single person. And he knew these answers were important. He knew that there was no way he could just leave now wondering whether the man was willing to give a try. A try. That was all he needed. To prove himself.

He would never be ready but he had to step out of the bathroom. He had to face the man.

“ _Everything is gonna be fine”._ With those thoughts he stepped out to where Tony was sitting waiting with a coffee and toast in his hand.

                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony couldn’t help but keep jumping in his feet. The kid was taking more time than he should be and he was already regretting it. He should have had the talk yesterday. Instead stupid old him had decided to wait until the end! Now that the novelty worn off the kid might have understood how much of a fuck up he is. What if he had crawled out from the bathroom?

He was ready to knock on the door (blast the door with the super hero strength) when he saw the boy stepping out. If it was possible, he looked even paler but then he gave a nervous smile and whispered –‘good morning’.

Neither of them tried to converse through the meal. Trying to gather the thoughts. _Where to begin? What to say?_ Neither of them knew what to do.

So as always and as a responsible mentor Tony decided to speak up.

“I am sorry”.

“I know” peter whispered unable to look at the man anymore.

“No… I am sorry. God! Peter I didn’t know why I did it. I knew you were not to be blame. I knew why Pepper moved on had _nothing_ to do with you. And judging by your flinch you don’t want to talk about it. Shit! You are afraid of me aren’t you? It’s understandable. But we need to speak this Peter. I was always volatile, destructive. Now, I have the perfect excuse it. You shouldn’t associate with me, kid. It’s not good. It will never end up good and I don’t want you to ruin your life”.

“My life was already ruined, Tony” Peter said barely more than a whisper.

“What?” Tony asked unable to hide the harsh tone and Peter again flinched. “Why would you say that Pete?”

“I was already in love with you even when you were my mentor. And when I was in the soul world, all I could think about was you and when I came back, well I knew there was nothing I could do. Yet. I wanted the closure, Mr stark and when you… died. I couldn’t cope. I tried everything but nothing worked. I was so lonely. I felt dead more than I was in the soul world. So I don’t think you can anymore ruin my life any further”.

“Guess, we should have never met, huh?” Tony asked clutching the glass hard. The heat gave him comfort like no other.

Peter didn’t know how to answer…was he supposed to joke about it? Dismiss the accusation but he knew his mentor. Subtle humour was his way off coping with the situation. So he decided to be truthful about it.

“Maybe. I wouldn’t know. If I haven’t met you I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you. But whether I met you or not I would still be Spiderman. And I would have still fought the bad guys and I would have got injured. Hell, I might have been dead by now with the gadgets. So, meeting you might be the reason why I am still alive.”

“Damn, you sound like Pepper” Tony chuckled trying to hide the blush that was creeping in.

“I... am not … Pepper” Peter said trying to hide the wince. Is that what it was? A rebound? He wasn’t sure whether he could be just a meaningless person to his mentor.

“I know” Tony said his gaze turning serious.

“I can’t be Pepper.”

“I know”.

“Tony, I know you want to be with her. I don’t think I can help you. It’s not that I can’t. But I don’t think my heart can take it.”

Tony furrowed his brows repeating the lines in his head. Over the course of the years, Peter seemed to be wiser. Not that he wasn’t before but the funny ever cheerful attitude was now just a sheath for the boy. So much had happened. So much without his aids. And it seemed like Peter grew up with it.

“I am not trying to get back with her. Pete, what do you think is happening now?”

“I don’t want to be a rebound!” Peter blurted out unable to hide it any longer. “I want you to see me. I want you to understand how much I care for you.”

“You are no rebound. How could you think that? If I needed something like that I could have found any girl or guy and they will fall for me. Pete, baby when have I ever made you feel like it?”

But the answer he got was silence. So he sighed and continued –“When you died in my arms, for some time I waited to turn dust. I was like surely the world wouldn’t be this cruel. Surely, you won’t leave me, let me be stranded in some godamn world with no one but a blue skinned alien. There was anger, guilt. Then remorse. I was not yet ready to face the reality. Sometimes I felt you. Sometimes I cried thinking about you. Those twenty two days, all I wanted was to get back to world and bring you back. It took me twenty two days to think about anyone else. Pepper, Rhodey and happy. God, I hoped that they were alive. It was Nebula who asked me to remember about people who will be waiting for me and I knew I had to give them answers. But I was so happy. If I died I knew I will see you. But I wanted Pepper to live, get back with someone. So I gave her a message and decided to drift off to be awake in your arms”.

“When I got back to Earth, I was angry with everyone and even angrier with myself for failing to protect you. So I spent days in lab and when it was futile, I scrapped everything and restarted again. I knew it was unhealthy. I probably should have known it wasn’t the feelings of lost intern to grieve so much. I refused to take medicine, if I couldn’t bring you back I decided not to live any further.

Steve even came once and told me that I should look after my fiancée. But I couldn’t. All I could think was you. Until one day Pepper busted in and cried saying she needed me. Others were gone. Never to return. What left of us, we had to look after each other and something broke inside me. So I went back and started staying with her. Made this house far away so I will never have to chance upon one single place I had been with you. I abandoned the tower but made sure to look after your quarters. And if I sneaked in the nights to the lab to run the simulations. Pepper never tried to stop me. She knew she could do nothing about it.

“Five years kid, five years. Even little Morgan couldn’t bring the joy inside me. I wanted you… near me. Why do you think I went with the plan even when I knew I would die? Cause I wasn’t living. I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. So no, you can’t be a rebound. You were the only person I wanted then, the only person for whom I wanted to be better then, the only person for whom I am still trying to be better”.

Peter just stared wide eyed.

“I know I shouldn’t be selfish. I know I should let you go. But I want to see this Pete. I want to know whether after everything I could have once chance where I can be truly happy.” Tony said and sipped the coffee which had turned to cold by then.

“I don’t know what to say” Peter answered all though he was blushing.

“Then don’t” Tony smirked and continued- “But I know what we could do”.

“Are you thinking what I am thinking?”

“I don’t know… are you thinking about one tall lean guy who is incredibly attractive in horn helmet and is goddamn hot?”

“Yes! Let’s go meet him.”

“Yep. Let’s have a heart to heart with our grumpy host.” Tony said holding out his hand to Peter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter -17

 

Chapter-17

“By the Norns, am I not to have one single piece of moment?” Loki asked barely glancing back.

“Well Hello to you to Mr _Grumpy”_ Tony greeted back moving to the round table sitting on the dining hall.

“Have care how you speak _Anthony_ lest you want my anger first thing in the morning” Loki replied his eyes dancing with mirth.

“Do you know that your Shakespearean accent is sexy, really it’s taking off the edge in your threatening” Tony said giving his smile that he usually reserved when he was annoying his Brucie bear.

“I can very well make it threatening if I intend to but then again… _you would know that”_ Loki answered sending a shiver through Tony.

“Stop antagonizing Loki, good morning Mr Loki” Peter said stepping in trying to ease off the tension.

“Good morning my child” Loki answered hugging Peter and ruffling his hair.

“Hey, it’s not fair! how come he gets the hug and I get the ‘I will murder you look’ from reindeer games?”

“Oh, shut up!” they chorused back.

“Uh-oh now tag teaming, I see”.

“Anthony, I assure you I know just the spell to shut your mouth and it’s a simple enough spell to stay for few days”.

Tony tried to retort but then thought better of it and sat up pouting. Loki just rolled his eyes and turned back to Peter- “how are you, any aches … do you want me to heal you again?”

Peter smiled fondly. He knew Loki really cared about him and he couldn’t help but blush. Care from a God/ Goddess. He felt his cheeks heating up again.

“I am fine. These will heal fast. I could sense my spider healing, it looks bad than you feel. I will be okay”.

“Uhm” Loki replied in non-committal and continued – “why don’t you both grab plates, I will make you breakfast.”

“Petey pie, could you grab me a plate too?” Tony asked trying to make the face that made him irresistible.

“No, you want food, you take the plate! No working up the kid” Loki beat up knowing full well what the man was trying to. Had it been anyone else it would have worked.

“Fiiine” Tony all but whined and got up “I didn’t know what I ever did for you to hate me anyway” he grumbled trying to act out in his usual flare.

“I don’t like _anyone, Anthony”_ Loki answered dramatically with a sigh.

“Liar!” Tony called out his bluff.

“Would you both stop acting so childish? And Tony grab the plates” Peter asked although enjoying the quips. He could get used to it.

Both of them looked up disgusted and lowered their heads as if they got reprimanded. It was comical. He knew what they were doing. Trying to cheer him up but he loved it.

“Tony, huh?” Loki asked seeing the fierce blush coming back to boy’s face. Really it was a lovely sight. A stark contrast to the usual despondent look that usually the boy had.

Tony meanwhile had grabbed three of them plates and got the matching cups.

“That is not my cup” Peter answered trying to find the cup he usually had the tea.

“I am afraid it is lost” Loki answered apologetically.

“Lost?” Peter asked confused.

“My brother had come to visit me and I put a spell to annoy him, turning the cup into a snake but he wanted to keep it”.

“Wait” Peter blinked –“what you turned a cup to snake and it still stays as a snake. I thought it was an illusion”.

“It is. But it’s just a small spell, I could very well keep it in the image forever and it will barely take any energy”.

“Uh oh imagine that, Thor trying to pet the snake and it turns to a cup” Tony said laughing.

Loki threw a dirty look-“I am a powerful mage, you senseless man!” and waved his hand.

“Let me guess, there’s a snake on my back” Tony asked looking at Peter.

“Uhh… Tony I am afraid it’s not a snake”. Peter answered shell shocked. As if in cue, Tony heard a growl and looked back to see a giant wolf looking at him baring his teeth.

“Loki! Loki!” Tony said sprinting out, the wolf tailing him.

“Loki” Peter called worried seeing the wolf tackling the man, rubbing his nose but almost menacingly.

“Fine” Loki replied waving his hand off dispersing the illusion only to find Tony crouched down clutching his torso.

“Not cool, Lokes. Not cool” Tony answered his voice shaking. “Your mother was absolutely wrong”.

“What?” Loki asked hearing his mother’s name. He almost felt jealous for Tony.

“She thought we were match made in heaven” Tony answered standing up.

“Did she know?” Loki asked more to himself in a fond expression.

Tony could see the love in Loki’s eyes and the intrigue. When they met he gave a curt nod and replied –“May be later” tony answered to the unasked question. He would answer every question Loki had about his mother.

Loki just smiled moving to the dining table and sitting in other side of Peter. Peter if he was curious about change in the atmosphere he didn’t question it. whatever it is, he knew that when the time comes, he will know.

“So do you like the cabin, Pete?” Tony asked while they ate.

“It was nice but I only visited a couple of times” Peter answered biting into the sandwich.

“What do you mean by visit? Were you not living there?” Tony asked clearly surprised.

“Ah, no... I had an apartment. Besides it was where you three lived. Mrs Potts had asked me whether I would be interested in moving in but I know that the house meant more to them. So I … I said no” Peter answered in confusion. Tony was looking at him strangely.

“Are you telling me, Pepper didn’t tell you anything?” Tony asked frustrated.

“What?”

“Peter, do you know what its name is?” Tony asked trying to not show his sudden irritation creeping in.

“What?” Peter asked. He didn’t know that the cabin had name but somehow he knew that the name was important.

“Its name is Parker Mansion, kid. It’s yours. I built it for you. Someday when I am gone I wanted you to have it.”

Peter stared wide eyed. Friday had addressed him once Boss and opened for him the underground vault then no one knew about it. It was a lab. An incredible lab but when he saw an iron suit he knew he had to get out of it. So Peter quickly backed out of the room, never to return to the cabin again. _Did he mean that much to Tony?_

“Perhaps then you should take him to the mansion today, give him a tour” Loki answered  not bothered.

“You are right” Tony answered cheerfully and continued –“we could use some teleportation”.

“I am not a chauffeur, Anthony” Loki scoffed.

“I know” Tony replied quietly “But I want you to come.”

Loki looked up with a fond expression and turned to Peter who was nodding his approval for the day’s plan excitedly.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Peter all but squealed.

“Nah uh... You eat first and then we will go and _that_ goes for you too, Anthony” Loki commanded.

“Okie Loki” Both of them answered sulkily in unison.

“Parker mansion it is” Loki answered nursing his tea lost in thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

Chapter-18

Loki knew that it was their _moment._ He wasn’t comfortable in barging in but still he had promised to take them. So he decided to teleport them and disappear to his own world. A stranger would surely be unwelcome. The thoughts were racing on his mind that it didn’t register to him he had already teleported them to the cabin. It was only when he felt his hands being wrapped from both sides by Stark and Peter did he realise that they were waiting for him.

“Lokes, we are home” Stark answered with a soft smile. Peter hugged him half way through clutching on the waist and Loki couldn’t help but feel happy.

He nodded and they were walking towards the house where Stark had found solace when the world was in rubbles.

                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Peter could see that his Tony was overwhelmed. Of course he would be. No matter where ever Peter went the tiny apartment in Queens where he, May and Ben lived would always be home. It would always be a memory, a smell that distinguish it from others. Parker mansion was where Tony was reborn. The eccentric billionaire who had lived a life of playboy had retired to this place and had a family.

_How many times tony would have played with Morgan here?_ The quiet moments, silent nights -of course there will be stories.

And for Peter, he was seeing it in a new light. Every time he had been here, it was on request of Happy, for Morgan to have a brother, for Pepper to run errands but never once he stopped to admire the beauty and the Mansion was truly beautiful. It was like teleporting to Norway or to a cosy get away. A well lived in place but had no flare like any other of Stark creation. It was sober yet vibrant and alluring.

The maintenance people had made sure to keep it as it was in the times people lived here. There were no stale smell of vacant spaces. One corner he could see the tiny tent Tony had made for Morgan to camp. From here he could hear the river’s faint noises as they moved.

Inside was still the same. Tony found his eyes burning but couldn’t stop moving forward. Touching every single furniture, every single piece of cloth so to ground him. He knew that anytime he let it go he would be back in Valhalla. There was no greater place than his home. _No better place_.

He felt a pressure in his hand to see Loki squeezing him. As if reading his thoughts, he continued- “Anthony, you are home”.

Tony just smiled shaking off the memories –“Right, Micasa sucasa” he said smiling gesturing with arms wide open. “Petey Pie and rein deer games welcome to Parker mansion. Friday baby, do you recognize me?” Tony asked staring to the ceiling.

“Yes, boss. Good to have you back. Will you be staying longer?”

“Uh…uh” Tony answered absently. Now that he saw he could see that the house was exactly how he had left. Which means Pepper didn’t stay here long. He felt sympathy for her. To stay in the house of dead is painful. He knew all about it.

Peter had wandered off to bedroom of Tony. It was neatly kept, the bed sheets made and there was a dream catcher in the window facing the river. It fluttered now and then with the wind. But yet it didn’t feel lived in. He couldn’t imagine anyone staying here.

Behind he heard the footsteps coming closer- “It was our bedroom.” Tony said without any preamble.

“I know”.

Neither of them didn’t know what to say to that. Lately there were lot of moments when they were unable to speak. It wasn’t uncomfortable. Just that the silence was something that had become their means of communication.

Tony was touching every object as if memorising it, remembering it. There were tiny wall paintings of famous Morgan. In the window sill there was his coffee cup, a Spiderman themed red and blue graphic cup. It was obviously a birthday present from the teen boy and he had started drinking from it straight away. The cheap cup was one of his salvation later on.

Looking closer you could have also seen a crack in the wall. It was one of the last fights Pepper and he had. He was in the middle of some straight no sleep binge experiments when Pepper marched in and initiated Protocol to shut in. Tony was speechless then. He had specifically asked Pepper not to use it until it was emergency. Yet without his consent Pepper had shut it down losing all the progress he made (he still don’t remember what he was making). He had followed Pepper into their bedroom and there was a large fight. Ugly fight. Words that cut deep were thrown around carelessly. Like all the pent up frustration were rising up. Both of them were shouting and amidst all the hanger he threw the bed side table into the wall smashing it into pieces.

Those large pieces shattering to the floor was a wakeup call. As if out of a daze, they stopped the fight. It was only then they saw a tiny figure standing in the doorway, clutching on the door terrified. Guilt ate him. One more failure. Why did this child have to witness the brunt of the past?

It was then and there they decided not to fight. Taking the kid they slept holding to each other like the kid was their anchor.

Tony was so deep in thoughts that when two tiny arms wrapped around his torso he couldn’t help but flinch.

“Mr stark are you okay?” Peter asked clearly seeing the turmoil-“Do you want me to go?”

“No” Tony answered quickly taking a deep breath and moved to the wardrobe. Sliding it out, he pressed the secret code and the walls gave way a secret cupboard rising out of the wall. It seemed like one of the Bond movies, a secret door to a secret door. Getting inside the cupboard he tried the password.

“Access denied”. Friday said flaring with a red siren.

“Mr stark, you can’t enter the vault!” Peter asked shocked.

“Seriously, a vault?” Tony asked remembering Peter’s affinity to Pop culture references.

“What shall we do, Mr stark? Should we use your gauntlet?”

“Don’t be silly. I of course have overriding protocol. But on a second thought why don’t you try?”

“What?”

“I asked you to try Mr Parker. Do I have to break it down to you?”

“No” Peter answered clearly baffled. “What do you want me to do?”

“Ask Friday to open the door?” Tony shrugged, though there his eyes were avid.

“Just like that?”

“ _Just like that”._

“Friday open the vault” Peter commanded unassured.

“Yes Boss, since you are a wizard. I will open the vault” Friday sassed back.

They couldn’t help but laugh but suddenly they heard some levers pulling down, locks opening and Peter stared inside the vault.

“Ah! I knew it! It is a vault”.

“It’s not.” Tony answered rolling his eyes at the boy’s antics. “But go ahead. There is something inside for you. A box, small one. If you find it bring it back”.

“Okay” Peter chirped. A secret door, a secret trail. He was jumping in excitement.

Inside it was illuminated. And it was really a small room. Two feet he could feel the chamber coming to an end. But on the further corner, he saw a stand and clearly there was a box.

He took it. It was light weight but he decided to open it once he was back with Tony. So he walked back to room.

Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed arms folded. His smile lightened up as he saw the kid clutching the box. “Open it sweet heart”.

Peter just nodded and opened. Inside there was a sunglass, similar to what Tony used to wear when he used to go out in public.

“It’s yours. Go ahead, put it on”.

Peter hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Cross my heart babe. Put it on”.

Peter unwrapped it and wore and suddenly he saw the Friday’s schematics floating up. No, not Friday’s. Just like Karen’s, how it was installed on spidey suit just like that.

“Hello” Peter decided to test it.

And all of a sudden he heard the voice but it wasn’t Karen’s. It wasn’t Friday’s. The sound was the one thing he will never grew tired. With ringing clarity, just like he remembered always- he heard the voice.

“Hey Parker, Did you miss me?”

It was Tony’s voice. His Tony’s and all he remembered was the cold darkness and an anguished scream. He was slipping to darkness.

                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Loki was sitting in the sofa reading a book when he heard a scream. A scream so similar but nothing like what he have heard. He quickly teleported to the room and using the seidr.

What he saw broke his heart. Peter was shaking like a leaf, sobs wrecking the entire torso. There was just one word that he kept saying. “No, No, No”. Tony was kneeling down and trying to soothe the boy but it seemed like it wasn’t registering with the boy.

“What happened?” Loki asked and then lean down letting his magic calm down the boy. It seemed to stop the panic waves. Though his eyes remain unfocused.

“I… the glass” Tony pointed out clearly shook “It has my voice installed” Tony said his eyes filled with tears.

“Ah I see. I think he was caught up in the memory.”

“Sweet heart look at me. Look at me. You are safe, I am here. Your Tony is here”. Loki tried to soothe the shaking boy.

Peter still cried unfocused “So alone. So alone. Nobody cares. So alone. Nobody wants me”.

Loki knew that the boy wouldn’t be alright until he came to senses. So he put a sleeping spell. Peter was knocked out in instant. Loki wrapped his arms on the limp body and took him into bed.

Tony was looking at the boy, like he couldn’t believe what he saw. Peter was so distraught. Oh god, what did he do to the kid?

“Anthony would you like to come with me? Peter will be asleep until the dusk sets in.”

Tony could only nod.

Following him into the drawing room, he stood there and suddenly remembered his words-“Loki, what did he mean he was alone?”

Loki sighed. He knew tony will ask about it. He himself had confronted Strange once when he had to pull the boy from a nightmare and didn’t like what he heard.

“When you died, everyone was miserable but Peter was the one who took it badly. That is, he barely cried and your team mates didn’t know him well. Even Happy was busy with taking care of Pepper and Morgan. Nobody really asked him how he felt.

For the first few days, Peter stayed with May and then he snapped. Like he became angry, pushed everyone. No body understood. Fury called him for missions but nobody checked up with him. They needed Spiderman but Peter, he was no one. Nevertheless to say, Peter just stopped doing anything.

He moved to an apartment away from his aunt and friends. Started drugs and was spiralling out. Eventually even that didn’t work. I don’t know what happened but suddenly he went to withdrawal and then well- he just lived.”

“Nobody, not once asked about him?” Tony asked anger flaring up.

“Well, there was Stephen.  The man cares about him like his own son. Thor used to visit him but he was also broken. Depressed. That’s why guardians took him in.”

“But there was no one to look after him” Tony answered to himself.

“What did I do to the kid, Loki? How could I do this to him?”

Loki laughed without any humour -“It’s funny isn’t it? When you die, you simply cease to exist. But your burden carries on. Those near you suffers. No matter how old you are, Death always comes as a surprise and it always hurts the dear ones.”

“Shh… my Anthony. You are right here, you both will figure this out together.” Loki said wrapping his arms around the man who couldn’t stop the tearless sobs.

“Go to bed. Stay with him. You both need rest.”

Tony nodded and stood up then stopped-“Loki will you come with me?”

“You want me to tuck in?” Loki asked trying to ease the man’s tensed posture.

“No…I…would you stay with us tonight?”

“Sure.” Loki answered immediately.

“In our bed?”

Loki stared at Tony searching the eyes and after a moment he whispered softly-“I have nowhere else to go.”

Loki got in after tony to the bed. Peter had immediately clutched to Stark for comfort. When Loki tried to turn the other side he felt a hand. Tony was leaning towards him.

“Hold me” he asked softly.

Loki didn’t answer. Instead wrapped his arms touching peter who was half way over Stark but before he drifted off he felt cool lips over him. It was soft, but the beards pricked him. Loki took Tony’s face in his hand and slowly kissed him back. It was nothing sensual. But both of them could feel the desire, all through it Tony was holding on to Peter’s hand. After kissing, Loki went back to the position placing his hands back again with Peter’s wrapped arms.

“Go to sleep my Anthony. I will be here when you both wake up”.

 Tony just nodded and went to back to sleep burying his head into the neck of Loki. Three of them hurdling to the warms of one another. Hoping for a dreamless sleep.

 

                                                               

 

                                               

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Are we reaching towards the happy ending? Maybe :D

Chapter-19

Loki was never a heavy sleeper. The faintest noises would wake him up. So it wasn’t a surprise when he felt the bed jostling that he woke up from the slumber. But what surprised him was a gentle touch in the face and a kiss in his cheeks like the owner of the lips didn’t want him to wake up. So he drew a breath and pretended to be asleep.

Tony didn’t mean to be awake but when soft hair brushed his face he woke up only to see Loki still spooning him, his lips barely inches away from Tony’s neck still asleep. He marvelled at the sleeping God. Loki was once the destroyer of their world, ruthless and ready to kill anyone. There were theories (truth) that his mind was controlled. Maybe he was a victim but his little stunt with brother’s coronation, the _lies_ upon lies to cover it, near destruction of blue jellybean planets, all pointed towards one thing, Loki _was_ ruthless and would find his ends anyhow. The only person who knew that the soft looks projecting could be a well-practiced poker face was Strange. He was weary of the moment Loki would snap.

Yet, in the first rays of morning, Tony couldn’t find any of those evilness. Did this thousand year old guy know that there were many who counted on him? Did he know that if he let others, they would love him?

Suddenly tony wanted to kiss him, welcome him to his strange family. At that moment, he didn’t think for a second that Peter would object to it. He started with a simple kiss in the cheeks and then couldn’t stop there, kissing both cheeks, he moved to the forehead. Then travel down to both eyes, kissing those sharp pointed nose, he moved to those thin lips. So thin it disappeared with his upper lips pressed it. Yet he couldn’t stop kissing it two more times. He kept moving further, slowly unbuttoning the shirt of his that he had lent. Deep red. He had meant it as a joke, but God didn’t Loki look as handsome as ever. He played with his nipples for sometimes, placing kisses on both of them and sucking them lightly so not to wake up the resident God. Then kissed the belly button. It was when he was trying to undo the pants that he felt firm hands on his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Loki arching up his neck to stare at him. He shook his head to show a ‘NO’. Loki wasn’t ready for that but he didn’t show any intention of pushing away Tony. So tony moved up meeting those gorgeous green eyes that were slowly turning to black with desire.

Then he simple ducked down and took Loki’s face in his hand and kissed him. Unlike yesterday it wasn’t slow. This was want. Desire. Within seconds there were wet noises filling up the room, both Loki and Tony were fighting for dominance. The kiss was so needy, lustful. Tongue fighting tongue. In the end they had to stop to taking a breath but Tony didn’t stop instead he pinched the nipples, diving right back for Loki’s lips. Loki kissed him for minute but suddenly pushed him down to his chest clearly asking to bite the nipples and Tony was happy to do it. He kept kissing and biting it harshly. The sensation of pain and pleasure was making Loki shiver, his toes curled as he was chasing for what not what, he was trailing his hand unconsciously towards Tony’s pants when he heard a whisper in his ear-

“When you are ready, I need you inside me Lokes”

That broke the trance. Loki suddenly pushed him away panting and stared at the deep brown eyes. He couldn’t help but turn right to see the still sleeping form of Peter. He flinched looking at it. Tony could see the guilt in Loki’s eyes. Funny he never thought Loki would feel guilty about it. Again he didn’t know that Loki was sensitive. He slowly tried to grab Loki’s hand but Loki swatted it away and stared at him.

“Tony” he heard Peter’s soft voice still laced with sleepiness.

Then was the last straw, with a poof Loki vanished.

Tony sighed.

“Was that the Loki in our room?” Peter asked.

“Yep”.

“That’s it? He was just here?” Peter asked blank faced.

“No, we kissed” Tony answered truthfully judging the reactions.

Peter stared at the ceiling and tony could see from here Peter trying to solve the puzzles and he prayed for anything but self-loathing. The kid never had much of confidence. Always trying to put himself down. This was the kid who fucking solved the pass code of the highest security room with a simple calculator (Karen totally ratted him out to Tony). But still the kid thought Tony was genius. He thought that he was some weird kid from Queens who had no one to look after. So anything but self-loathing Tony would take.

“Pete, I swear I wasn’t cheating on u. I…”

“I know.” Peter cut off Tony’s rambling –“or rather I have an idea of it”.

“Yeah?”

“You need to explain it to me eventually”.

“ _Eventually?”_

“Yeah because now I am hungry” Peter answered trying to get up.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked puzzled.

“Do you want me to answer _that_?” Peter replied mockingly.

“After we eat?” Tony asked trying to gather the thoughts.

“Yes. After we eat”.

                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

They moved into the kitchen without any further conversation but holding their hands. Peter was squeezing Tony’s hand as if he was trying to ground himself.

“Would pancakes do?” Tony asked breaking the momentum.

Peter just nodded and sat across the table watching Tony work.

“How’s your friend? Ned, was it?” Tony asked conversationally as he was preparing the batter.

“I think he is okay” Peter answered a little disorientated by the turn of topic.

“You think?” Tony asked amused.

“Yeah, I mean after I moved to college, we couldn’t keep much contact. There were always timing issues and then I had shifts in the café, so by the time I came back there was no energy left to call him. We used to chat though just to you know… be aware of happenings with each other.”

“How about your aunt, Pete?”

“Yeah I visited her during the Christmas time and she said that she was dating Happy. And then yeah she is happy. Went for a trip or something during that time. We do call once in a week or something.”

Tony was silent. Peter thought that the news of Mr Happy dating would make Tony happy but his expression was far from happiness or witty comebacks.

“Pete?” – Tony called a little broken “There _really_ was no one to look after you, was there?” He asked his voice wrecking with sobs and hugged the kid so hard. He thought, he thought that the ever happy kid would find a purpose to live. But no, the kid was so broken.

“Shhh... Tony that was in the past remember, you are here. You won’t leave me, right?”

“No, kid… Never. I love you so much. I will never try to hurt you again. Tell me what to do, what should I do?” Tony asked tears rolling.

“Be with me, stay with me Tony.  And don’t hide from me. Don’t. We always had something that we hid within ourselves. Not anymore. Promise me.”

“I promise kid. I promise.” He answered.

Pete just soothed Tony and he knew that there were still things to talk over but one thing at a time. “Tony, do you love Loki?”

That startled Tony-“I… I don’t know Pete. He is so lonely and he takes care of us. And he is handsome. Not that anything is wrong with you but I mean… he fits with us so perfectly. I don’t know Pete. Of course I won’t hurt you…I swear” Tony was shaking. When he had kissed Loki he had no doubt that Peter would be okay with having him in the relationship. But Peter loved him. Not Loki. Jesus he had already ruined this relationship. Like always. Like every single time.

“Tony. Tony .TONY!” Peter asked seeing the flames in Tony’s hand.

“I love him, Tony” Peter whispered.

“What?” Tony asked still feeling nauseous.

“I love Loki” Peter answered and gestured Tony to let him speak further “I mean, I knew I was attracted to Loki. He had helped me far better than anyone during these past days and Loki always took care of me so fondly, at times I used to feel than even Loki was attracted to me but then it would soon turn to motherly intentions. Or that’s what I felt. But I never thought about it because I was busy with you. And of course I didn’t want to hurt you. But then today I saw him sleeping with us and I wanted to kiss him but of course you beat me to it. I should have felt disgusted or angry. But I thought it was _Hot._ And I could see how much he was holding back and how much you liked him. So, I was confused but then Loki touched my arms and you did too. Not that you both noticed, you were too consumed.”

“What do you mean we touched you?” Tony asked surprise colouring his face.

“Well, you both were holding my hands while you were kissing. Why do you think I woke up?” Peter asked with a smirk.

“I am sorry. I swear I wasn’t cheating” Tony said his eyes again filling with tears.

“I know. Remember I said I love him too. I don’t know how that’s going to be. But I would like him to be there for us”.

“I think I spooked him” Tony answered a bit sheepishly still voice shaking.

“I bet you did. I am hoping he is still in Norway.”

“Of course he will be” Tony scoffed folding his arms.

“No he might have gone to Vanheim and let’s hope he didn’t teleport there”.

“Why is that?” Tony asked skeptical.

“Well, if he is in _Vanheim,_ then you need the help of _Mr Strange._ Good luck explaining the reason to him” Peter answered gleefully.

“ _Oh well fuck me_ ”. Tony exclaimed pitifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for these late updates. But let's see there may be few more chapters to the conclusion and i will try to update it as more often as possible


	20. Chapter 20

** Chapter-20 **

The first thing Loki wanted to do when he reached his chamber in New Asgard was to find his brother. That oaf who had asked him to stay back. He shouldn’t have paid heed to it. But then he didn’t want to let go. Vanheim as always will be there and after Asgard there is no other place who would welcome him as such (there was that ‘grandmaster’ though he never wanted to meet the man again). But even Vanheim lacked interest. He was a God and people respected him but it was no _home._

Loki sighed sitting on his bed which was still unmade from two days ago. Stark clearly crossed the line. Well that’s a lie. He let stark cross the line. He refused to feel guilty about it. After all Loki always did want he wanted to do.

But those warm brown eyes and soft slept face of Peter was drifting in front of his face. He didn’t want to hurt the child. He liked them both. But he knew for sure he had no place in their relationship. Unwanted and alone. Always. And there is no change in that.

He was so caught up in thought that he didn’t feel the shift in sunlight or the fact that there was a knock on the door. He thought it would be Valkyrie. She was the only one person who actually tolerated him and cared enough to wonder whether he was alive.

But then he heard murmurs. Voices and as they got nearer he heard the sound that he could always distinguish from the crowd.

“What do you say underoos? Should I use my fire or the gauntlet?”

Oh Norns! Tony and Peter is here.

                                                                      Xxxxxxxxxxx

Loki opened the door before stark would ruin his chamber. “What do you need, Stark?” Loki all but hissed.

“Whoa! Don’t get offended and oh well thank God you are here. Petey pie said that you would have vanished to the wonderland by now. Now that’s not the place my suit can take, so-!”

“Cease you nonsense now! Or I will make sure that you will never utter a word!” Loki commanded angrily. He felt like burning the grounds. He felt like… Oh he felt like how much hurt he had when he decided to vanquish Jotunheim.

“Threatening now, are we?” Tony asked sarcastically yet clearly showing what he capable of.

“I am telling you what will happen if you stay here any longer. Leave me be Stark. Run along mortal. I am in no mood for your games today.”

“Loki…” Peter called softly. “Can we come in?”

That was when Loki saw Peter. His Peter still smiling and rubbing his neck shyly.

Loki had never refused Peter anything and he wasn’t going to start now. With a curt nod, he stepped aside both of them to enter.

Inside they all stood awkwardly. Where to begin. What to say. Well like usually the man of iron was there to rescue.

“Lokes, I need to speak to you about what happened in the morning.”

“There is nothing to speak, Stark.”

“There is. We kissed and we both liked each other and we also like-!”

“I SAID I DON’T WANT TO SPEAK ABOUT IT. IN WHAT WORLD DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU LOWLY UNWORTHY MORTAL?” Loki shouted his magic engulfing his palms. He wanted to escape. He has to. He can’t hurt these mortals. No matter what.

“Loki, look at me” Peter spoke urgently. “Loki, love look at me”.

Loki couldn’t help but look at the boy, surely he would be devastated. Couldn’t stark keep it within himself? Why must he hurt his boy? How could he hurt him?

But then he felt lips so soft- Peter’s lips. Just like he imagined. It was short. Sweet. Nothing like stark’s. But he strangely loved it “Would you let us explain?”

“What is there to explain? I… if its sympathy I do not need.”

“Why should we sympathize? You are the one who took care of us.”

“Then I don’t need your gratitude. You can scream at me or hurl abuse. But some things can’t be changed. I am monster by birth and I tend to destroy everything.”

“Is that what you think?” Peter asked his expression so tender.

Loki was silent. “Loki, do you like us?” Peter asked curiously “You need not answer, if it’s too much”

“Of course I do. I don’t waste time on niceties and gloating. I only stay with people who is in favour of mine”.

Tony scoffed at the reply. Reindeer games sure knew how to shot someone down without holding grudge.

Loki looked at Stark irritated, his hands twitching with seidr to blast the awful man.

“Why are you looking at me as if I am the culprit? He kissed you too. In front of me when my eyes were wide open! Go, be angry at him!” Tony said rolling his eyes.

“Tony” Peter warned and Tony ventured out rambling about “Unfair mages, ridiculous God”.

“Ignore him” Peter sighed and turned back to Loki who was sitting shell shocked by the commotion.

“Do you like us? Like me and Tony like each other?” Peter tried again brushing the stray hair of Loki that had fallen in his side.

“ _You and Tony love each other”_ Loki answered eyes narrowing.

“Well, we didn’t start to love each other from the first sight, in fact we are still working on it. Neither of us are sure whether we understand the concept of love but we know that we can’t be apart anymore. That’s a start I suppose. So Loki, do you think you could love us if we let you?”

Loki wanted to scream at him. What answer should he give? What would it mean? Was this another scheme to lure him? What was the shield director’s name, Nicholas? Was he trying to capture him?

“Loki, look at me. Just yes or no?”

“What?”

“ _Yes or No?”_

“Yes” Loki whispered.

“Shall I hug you?” Peter asked tentatively.

“Yes”

“Do you need anything?” Peter asked drawing smooth textures in Loki’s back.

“Anthony” Loki answered truthfully.

“You _like_ him, right?” Peter asked unable to hide his laugh looking at Loki’s expression.

“I do. He is infuriating but yeah he is Anthony” Loki said with a fond expression and quickly added –“I like you too”.

“Of course you do”, Peter smirked.

Tony was bored of waiting. So he decided to take risk. As he ventured back to the room, he saw Loki hugging Peter and he couldn’t help but feel warmth spreading in him. He wanted to take a picture if he could. _Maybe later._

For now he had two important people to take care of. And this time he wasn’t going anywhere. He saw both of them looking at him and Peter extended his arms which he took gladly. Feeling bold, he picked up Loki in his arms and made him sit on the lap, so that Loki’s legs were on Peter’s lap and both of them gently tugged at Loki.

Suffice to say, Loki had the best sleep in centuries in their arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter -21

Peter knew that things will never be easy. With one God who was a reformed villain and One ‘Tony’ Stark it would be just a wishful thinking to have a normal life. Over the days though they tried to make it work. Peter had asked Pepper whether he could move into the mansion when he was in the city. Though Pepper hesitated at first, she had answered that “It always been yours” and hung up. Peter never spoke about it to Tony.

So they were actively switching back and forth between the city and New Asgard. Peter had messaged Stephen about the plan but he was away for some mission. So he simply replied back that he will find Peter once the mission was over. No outburst or no inquiry. Though Peter knew that it was the calm before the storm and he was in hell for it when Stephen returned. For now though Peter decided not to think about it.

There was way more things to do than mule over these facts. For one thing, he had college and he was seriously backwards on his schedule. He wanted to transfer to city but Tony was adamant that he had to complete the course in MIT. With a teleportation skilled lover, distance was nothing. Loki just gave him a look to clearly say that he had to be back in college.

That was how Peter ended up back in college and Tony and Loki back in New Asgard.

“No! I can’t take it anymore!” Tony wailed frustrated.

“Now what is it?” Loki asked rolling his eyes. Ever since Peter had gone back and Loki had went to Thor to assist the guardians Tony had been complaining like a kid. It was getting in his nerves.

“I am Bored!” Tony answered petulantly.

“Then do something!” Loki answered calmly trying not to show his irritation.

“But there is nothing do here. My brain is going to rot. That’s it. This is how I am going to die again. Of boredom. There is nothing to do, no one to talk. You have been inside that magical book for God knows what long and Peter left me here for his college. I am gonna die”.

“That’s enough!” Loki answered standing up unable to bear the whining any longer- “Stark I am not your plaything, mind you” he said grabbing the collar of stark dragging him out- “Now, get out! Until you find something to do with yourself, don’t come back. Go bother someone else!” with that Loki closed the door of his cabin leaving Tony gaping at the door.

Tony’s initial reaction was to break open the door but he knew that it will never end well. Sure he once subdued Loki but it was just because Loki was weak. He knew that Loki will tear him to pieces if he tried to nag him further.

 Loki had given both him and Peter a bracelet full of magic so just to teleport wherever they want. So he knew he could go to Peter but Peter was in college and he had number of assignments and portions to catch upon. So he thought of one place he always wanted to go – Stark Tower.

Tony hated to admit that he was sentimental on seeing the building. Stark tower which was temporarily the avenger’s asylum was again refurnished back to its original position. The words ‘Stark’ was illuminated brightly even in the daylight. He had to admit that what capsicle told was absolutely true- it was one big ugly looking building. Reporters had once told criticised that it was as big as Tony’s ego. And he couldn’t have agreed less. That was when he was always trying to outrun others but what others never knew was about the _bench_. The bench that was hidden between the trees. Sitting there you could see the sunrise, the vast garden but no mayhem of the city. It was where he used to hide when he got in trouble with his father. When thoughts were too much that he couldn’t bear to look at himself.

But when the years passed, he found himself less and less of having time to back at the place. And now he was once again back in the same bench, somehow it was hard to think about anything. He couldn’t remember any of it.

“I thought it was you” he heard a voice and Tony didn’t have to turn back to know who it was- “heard you were ‘happy’ with hot aunt of Peter?”

“Nothing goes past through you, does it?” Happy asked sitting next to Tony.

“Who do you think I am?” Tony asked mockingly.

“It really is you” Happy muttered more to himself than to Tony.

“Do you want to play twenty question? I will be happy to oblige”.

“No, not really. I believe you. If anyone could come back from the dead, it’s you. Besides the day when you were calling Potts and Morgan, I saw you clearly. I wanted to point that out, come to you but Potts never saw you and Morgan only heard your voice. So I thought maybe it was imagination”.

“You saw me?” Tony asked tears in his eyes.

“Of course, I did. I wonder why they couldn’t see you” Happy asked rubbing his grey beard.

“Ah...Well, you see, I can’t be seen by people who moved on”.

“ _What?”_

“I meant what I said, Happy or do you have need hearing aids like Barton?”

“No!” Happy answered “What kind of soap opera is this?” he asked unable to think what kind of situation it was.

“You don’t believe me?” Tony asked rolling his eyes.

“Of course I do. It’s you. You would have this and more. But you are really here right? This is not one of your creations right?”

“ _No”._

_“Good, because I don’t care that you are back as young and healthy. I still can kick your ass”_ Happy threatened.

“I know” Tony answered overwhelmed.

“Okay, then I will bring Morgan around. Since she heard you the first time she might be able to talk to you” Happy answered standing up.

“What?” Tony asked now clearly astounded.

“ _Do you need hearing aids?”_ Happy asked smirking.

“No”.

“Great. Wait here I will bring Morgan around.” With that Happy walked away.


	22. Chapter-22

Chapter -22

Tony had dreamt this. Their meeting, to be with his baby girl but he never would have thought that he would see her. Morgan had really grown up. Her hair way past the shoulders, a bit frizzy from all the games she played but there was that familiar thing- her eyes which were always inquisitive. He could see her animated expressions, probably talking about what she was doing all the while swinging on Happy’s hand. It reminded Tony a lot about himself. But then as they approached the bench, she stopped swinging. Instead started walking with poise. That she _definitely_ got from mother.

“Who are you?” Little Morgan asked still holding Happy’s hand but otherwise firm.

Tony didn’t expect that Morgan would be able to hear his voice but what changed enough to see him, he didn’t understand.

Morgan was still staring calmly but he could see her squeezing Happy’s hand a little tighter.

“I am Happy’s cousin” Tony answered so he wouldn’t come off suspicious.

“Happy has relatives?” Morgan asked clearly surprised.

“What’s that supposed to mean, trouble maker?” Happy asked snorting.

“Well I thought you just had no one and that’s why my dad picked you up”

“Who told you that?” Happy asked hardly changing his expression but one could hear the irritation in his wife.

“My dad, duh.” Morgan answered matter of fact.

_Oops._ Tony know better than to look at Happy’s face. As he knew there was a murderous expression in Happy’s face. Thankfully Morgan saved him by changing the topic.

“Anyway why are you here?” Morgan asked clearly unimpressed by Happy’s face.

“I wanted to meet the famous Stark who was keeping my uncle on toes” Tony answered in hushed whisper to be meant as a secret.

“That would be me but Happy is a big old softie with a grumpy face”.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah”

“So, Morgan what were you playing?” Tony asked missing his girl. When he was alive, he used to play with Morgan all around the house. But she would always hide in one place, the lab that he created for himself. He had no doubt that Morgan would one day surpass his legacy.

“Ah… you wouldn’t understand” Morgan answered flipping her hair.

“What?” Tony asked clearly surprised.

“Well… I was in dad’s lab.”

“Oh you mean you were playing with DUM-E and U” Tony relaxed forgetting that he was not supposed to know about the robots existence.

“No… I do play with them but I made one. Its name is underoos.” Morgan answered sitting beside him. By now happy had moved to the other bench giving them space.

“You _made_ one” Tony marvelled at the 6 year old kid. Not a kid but a _prodigy_.

“Why are you surprised? I am a Stark”.

“Of course you are” Tony answered feeling proud and continued –“Your dad will be very proud”.

“Do you think so?” Morgan asked uncertain.

“Of course” Tony answered truthfully- “Do you miss him?”

“No… I mean yes” Morgan answered twisting an another thread of hair. He just raised his brows in question to the answer.

“Yes. I do but to my Mom and others I say I don’t miss him”.

“Why is that?” Tony asked.

“Because it made them sad and its my job to protect them.” He never knew how a six year old kid be this wise. It sure never came from him.

“But you don’t have to. You are allowed to miss him and talk about him”.

“Yeah but dad would never do that”. Morgan said firmly.

“Would do what, sweetie?”

“Would never tell to others you know. He missed Petey a lot but he would never speak about it. In nights when everyone is asleep he would walk down to the lab and do this weird things and get frustrated. Then he would cry for a long time and talk to the bots. He hated peas too but he never complained”.

Tony didn’t know what to say to that. In the past, he always sneaked away to run simulations but he never thought Morgan knew about that.

“Do you hate him for leaving you?” Tony asked trying to hide the sobs.

“Hate him? I think at first… we play doctor dad sometimes and he would be the patient. So I thought it would be like it. then when I went back to school, my teacher said she was sorry. I didn’t understand either. Then I asked Friday and she answered that he had died saving others. Well that was dad’s job right. So I couldn’t hate him. Someday I will be like him.”

“Doing harmful experiments and playing super hero?” Tony asked aghast.

“No, stupid. I would be careful but I will make suits and all”.

“Iron heart?”

“That’s a cool name. Maybe I will use that name.” Morgan answered cheerfully.

“Are you coming in?”

“No.. I don’t think so” Tony answered truthfully. He really was emotional and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be inside the house.

“Fine. What’s your name?” Morgan asked jumping back in her feet.

“Edward” Tony blurted out unable to think of any other name.

“Okay Edward you can come to the party that is held in memory of my dad”.

“Yeah of course. I will come. Morgan?” Tony hesitated to ask her.

“Yes?”

“Can you keep our meeting secret for a while?”

“Why would I do that?” Morgan asked suspiciously.

“Just for the moment. Next time we meet you could tell to others. Yeah? I was just visiting my uncle” Tony answered hoping she wouldn’t question him further.

“Ok” Morgan answered cheerfully and ran to Happy.

Tony couldn’t help but murmur- “I love you 3000, kid” as he saw the kid skipping back with Happy already bombarding with dozen questions.

                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony didn’t know how long he sat there, looking at the garden reminiscing the memories. He was so engrossed in thoughts that it startled when he heard an alert from his watch- “Boss, Peter is in danger. Immediate assistance is required”.

“Friday, where is he?”

“He is currently trapped in a building fifteen minutes away from university.”

“Show me the Location, Fri” with that Tony teleported to the building where he saw that Loki was also summoned. Together they entered the building.


	23. Chapter-23

Chapter-23

The first reaction when he got trapped into the building was to tell Tony and Loki that this wasn’t his fault. He was in the wrong place in the wrong time. Yep that’s exactly what happened. The reason why he got into this situation had to be explained from the start.

First of all, he was getting ready to go to the university in his usual demeanour. Maybe that was a lie. In the past before his Tony came back alive, he was barely interested to attend college. It was like a commitment, something he had promised to Ben and Aunt May, a promise to himself to graduate MIT. Somewhere along tagged Harry Osborn (single heir of Osborn Company) and Mary Jane. He never tried to be close with them. He brought bad luck to everyone and he didn’t want them to be caught up in it.

But now that he had Loki and Tony, he didn’t want to face away from people who were nice to him. When he showed up to college after a long time, there was Harry and Jane hugging him and asking where he was. It was refreshing. So he offered them to hang out in the downtown café.

And he was happy that they took up on his offer. They never asked what happened to him and whether they could help but just subtly suggested that they could crash in either of their place until his apartment was ready.

He refused. After all Tony had made sure that it was liveable and Loki had personally inspected whether it was tidy (super neat).

So it was only natural when one day Harry showed up with his face bruised that he had to ask what happened. Harry never asked any help from him but that day he had simply come home and asked whether he could sleep in his apartment.

He was more than happy for Harry to stay. He knew that Harry had a rough relation with his dad and reminded him a lot of Tony’s past. So he couldn’t help but feel sympathy to his friend.

And then one day Harry stopped coming to college. It would have not been suspicious if there was any forewarning. But there were no messages, no calls. He just ghosted out without telling to anyone. Jane kept worrying and calling him every fifteen minutes. Peter decided that he would give a week before letting Friday to find the guy. He just hoped that his intuitions were not wrong.

Then on the fourth day of his disappearance, Peter got a cryptic message from Harry’s number. It said “DANGER.BASEMENT. RUBBLES”.

At first Peter didn’t understand and then he remembered reading the same lines in somewhere and remembered that it was the headlines in a newspaper about a building collapsed and workers were stranded. Police had immediately evacuated the workers in the building but there was one worker who was still stranded under the basement.

He had send this message to his friend- “Danger. Basement. Rubbles”. Police had immediately dispatched the team to save him. It was quiet a news.

Reading the same message from Harry he understood that Harry was stranded in the collapsed building or held hostage. He had put on his spider man gear and left to rescue his friend.

Peter couldn’t help but get a chill when landed on the building. The building was long since abandoned and there were stench of stale blood emanating from the building. The rustic smell was making him nauseous.

He moved carefully without making a sound. He didn’t know how many people were there. When he made a quick scan with Karen, the AI had informed that she couldn’t sense anyone’s presence.

Yet he didn’t think it was a ruse of Harry. Sure he would pull some pranks at him but not like this. Not enough to ask Peter to venture into an abandoned half collapsed building.

Just as he was entering the basement, he heard a voice.

“Well, well guess that Kid was right”. The voice was strange like two people were talking into one. When he turned around, he saw was a person in a green suit with a demon like face. It was floating on a green board.

“Who are you?” He asked trying to modulate his voice but in vain. He still sounded like a girl.

“I am green goblin. Your worst nightmare” the suited man laughed with malice.

“I doubt it. Where is Harry?”

“That stupid son of mine is locked up in his room. He wouldn’t wake up for a few more days. After all he was a mere pawn to help me get closer to you. You are gonna die, spider man.  And when you do I would send your pieces to your Aunt and kill that bitch too”.

Peter just stood there surprised wondering who even this person to hold grudge against him was. Then he remembered the words stupid son, “You are Norman?”

“Norman created me but he is merely a vessel. He can’t escape my voice. He can’t help his child, I control him, own him completely. When you die, I will leave him. I don’t need a weak human to help me.” Green goblin scoffed.

“And Now you die” with that green goblin surged to attack. Peter had dodged the attacks trusting on his instinct. But everywhere he crawl and try to shoot webs, the goblin would beat him to it and it had no intention of backing down.

Just when he was ready to shoot another web to keep him in place, Goblin threw a bomb on him, he was able to dodge it but the roof shattered sending him to the floor with concretes on him.

“Finally on the floor, spider man. You cannot outrun me forever”. He took out a spear like thing extending it towards Peter.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” he heard a smooth silky voice from behind. Peter didn’t have to look up to see who it was. _Loki was here._

“Who are …” But green goblin couldn’t complete the sentence as a blast threw him of the ground. Iron man swiftly landed near Loki still raising his repulsor.

“I thought you were dead _Iron man!”_ Green goblin scoffed raising back in his board.

“Well what do you know? One day I am dead, next day I am alive”. Tony answered used to with banters from formidable villains.

Loki on the mean time had used spell to lift the debris so to save Peter. From a distance itself he could see that Peter was severely injured and it made him beyond angry.

Tony had started attacking Goblin seeing the kid’s state. He wanted blood and he was going to ruin who ever hell the guy was.

Goblin too understood that he couldn’t stand against iron man so he decided to pull the stunt “Sorry Tony I am so sorry. I don’t know what happened to me. This is Norman. This creature is messing with my mind. Don’t kill me Tony. Don’t kill me”.

“Osborn?” Tony asked unable to believe the eye. Just what in the world had happened to the man to end up like this?

“Tony it’s me. You got to believe me. I don’t know what happened but I only knew one second I was in my lab and the next I was attacking spider man. I mean I don’t even know the guy”.

Tony was perplexed but looking at Loki he could see that his lover clearly didn’t believe him and that meant that what Norman told was a lie. After all Loki was the _God of lies._

Tony sighed and walked closer to talk with his former associate “I don’t know what happened to you Osborn. I want to believe you but there is one person who is clearly irked with you.” He said looking to Loki’s direction, Norman looked too and shuddered seeing the murderous expression on the alien that had attacked the Earth.

“I leave the rest to him” Tony said and stood up.

“NO…TONY… DON’T LEAVE ME WITH HIS MONSTER. HE WILL KILL ME”

But Tony didn’t stay up instead scooped Peter ready to leave. But just as he was about to fly off with Peter he heard Loki speaking “I know this is a trick, you wretched creature and for that you will die”.

Tony didn’t have to wait to know what happened next.

Norman was dead. With that the goblin too had extinguished.

 

                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxx

Peter felt lethargic as he stretched in the bed. He spread his arms to feel the soft sheets but instead was met with two people laying on either sides.

“I am starting to think this is your way of skipping classes” he heard a sarcastic retort.

“Tony!” He asked surprised wondering how he missed Tony’s arrival.

“Be quiet” He heard a sleepy voice and turned left to see Loki looking at him with half sleepy eyes.

“How? Why are you here?” Peter asked happy to see them both but yet wondering why the sudden visit. One look at the room and he understood that he was in the cabin. And then memories were flashing forward.

“Ah” he sighed in recognition.

“Oh you remembered?” Tony asked propping up on his elbow.

“How … how long I was out?”

“Two weeks” Loki answered him eerily calm. That meant Peter was in trouble. More calm Loki is, more severe would be his punishment.

“I am sorry” Peter answered honestly.

“I am going to tie you up if you do anymore of this young man.” Loki answered still calmly. _Oops._

“Harry?”

“He is safe and sound but you are fucking grounded” Tony answered cheerily.

“Ah. Okay” Peter answered sighing in defeat.

“No more suits and patrols for you” Loki replied still not opening his eyes.

“OK” Peter mumbled tiredly.

“What just _Ok?_  ‘no mister stark, I am nothing without the suit” Tony asked surprised wondering why Peter was not putting up a fight.

Peter rolled his eyes at the question and answered “I would do the same to you if you were in a danger willingly”.

“Uh uh” Tony answered looking at the boy who was smiling dreamily looking at the ceiling.

“I miss home” Peter answered not looking at either of them. _I miss you._ That’s what Peter meant.

“We are home” Tony answered kissing Peter’s lip and looked at Loki only to see the same dreamy smile of Peter in Loki’s face.

_Yes they were home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading this fic. i dont know how many still was interested in reading in it but I had a great time in writing this fic. There will be an epilogue for the story and maybe small snippets of few scenes between my pair. I hope that you enjoyed reading it!


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

If Tony could pick up the moment he had fallen in love with Peter Parker it would be the day when he met Peter in his apartment to recruit the fifteen year old scrawny kid.

The quick chat up with Peter made him understand one thing, the kid needed someone to protect him. When Peter answered his purpose with guilt laced voice, he couldn’t help but think that he too had tried to make amends because no one else had the powers to do it.

But then the kid was fifteen. _Fifteen._ Tony had chanted that a lot that he decided a kid so young cannot fall for a forty year old man. That was wrong. And thinking that the boy is attractive was wrong too.

So he decided not to ponder upon it or in Tony stark’s terms avoid the matter entirely. He kept tabs on Peter but stepped in only when Happy alerted him or when Friday became paranoid due to the amount of backups Karen requested.

And then that old _Vulture_ happened and Happy failed. Wrong. Tony failed Peter and he was devastated.

Well, he wanted to hold the boy close so he decided to offer a quarters which the boy instantly rejected. It felt a little too personal. But that was not why he decided to get engaged to Pepper. He really loved her. Whether the love was enough that was a question unanswered.

They had gone through a lot of things. Somewhere downright devastating. Heartfelt pain. But there were moments too. Moments he want to live again. And if you ask him he would do the whole sacrifice thing again.

It should have hurt him, Broke his heart but he felt happiness when he heard the news. Pepper was getting married. It was in the newspaper. And Peter was invited.

Loki had already agreed to go with Peter and told Tony that he could be disguised as some blonde and come along with them. Peter was hesitant to tell the news but in that brink of night, he knew that he had to attend the wedding.

He had found his happiness. Now it was Pepper’s turn.

Now he was standing in front of the mirror wearing a maroon stripped neatly tailored suit. To anyone else he was Danny, friend of Peter Parker. But for few people like Loki, Peter, Happy and Morgan he will not be disguised.

Maybe that was enough.

Tony smoothened his suit once more trying to shake off his nervousness.

“Tony, let’s go” Peter answered. He too wearing a Blue stripped suit. He looked so handsome.

Out in front of the porches was Loki waiting for them. He was wearing a black suit with thin green strips.

“We match Lokes” Tony whistled looking at his lover.

“Yeah. Yeah. We do. Let’s go.” Peter urged them to get in the car.

The wedding was to be held in a church. A small church near Pepper’s birth home. It was up to him Tony would never his wedding to be conducted in such a small place.

But when he entered the mildly decorated church, he could understand Pepper’s choice. All those who were inside the church felt like a family. Pepper’s mother was standing on the door way welcoming the guest.

Then he saw the avengers. It surprised him. Pepper was never close to avengers often despising them. Yet here there were- Bruce, Thor, Clint and Steve. There was Falcon too probably helping Steve. He missed them. He really did. But maybe there will be time for him to introduce.

In the front, he saw Morgan playing with another person almost the age of Peter. It took him some time to realise that it was Harley. The kid who saved him. That little kid had grown up and to think that he was still in contact with Pepper that made him smile.

The ceremony was simple and Pepper… Pepper looked happy. She would be the most beautiful bride that he had ever seen. And it was not prejudiced.

All through the vows, Loki and Peter had held to his hands. And there was no other place he would be.

He was in thoughts when he heard a little girl’s voice “You are here!” Morgan looked so beautiful in a white gown. Her hair neatly combed and pinned with a bow, she was truly adorable.

“Yes I am here” Tony replied seeing the little girl’s enthusiasm.

“You didn’t come for the event” Morgan accused, her expression a little comical to be serious.

“I am sorry. I was busy, sweetheart” Tony answered chuckling.

“Uhm. Does that mean now I could say to mom about you?”

“Do you want to?”

Morgan just shrugged.

“I mean I don’t care if I keep a secret from mommy”.

“ _You don’t?”_

“No. I never tell to mom when I sneak away to lab at nights.”

“Then why do you want to tell about this? About me?” Tony asked wanting to scold her daughter for sneaking away yet amused how similar they were.

“Well shouldn’t mom know that you are back?” She asked looking at Tony curiously.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I know you are my dad, dad” Morgan answered smirking.

“What… how? No I am not?” Tony was in loss for words. How the hell she figured out it was him?

“It was google. Duh” she answered when she heard his musing.

“ _Google, huh?”_

“Well… I googled your young photos. I finally know why mom never let me read articles about you in the past”.

Tony winced. Given that he had found trouble every day and slept with half of the models. He couldn’t imagine how Morgan felt when she found the news.

“I… I did love you and Pepper. I love you to the moons baby”.

“I know, dad and that’s why I won’t tell her”.

“You won’t tell her?”

“Nah... I won’t. Mom never figured out you are here or didn’t recognise you even today. So I am not going to say to her.”

“Yeah. Okay” Tony couldn’t help but hug his kid. How many times he wanted to hold her in his arms? His sweet innocent child who had to grow up because of the unfair world.

“You will visit again, won’t you?” Morgan asked picking her hair in nervous gesture.

“Of course. Sweet heart” Tony answered looking at the kid lovingly.

“Okay, I got to go. Mom will be looking for me and Dad?”

“Yes?”

“You know I still Love you 3000 too. The other day I heard you telling me that. I will always love you 3000”.

Tony couldn’t answer to that but looking up he saw Loki and Peter talking with avengers. Loki would again be gone for few months. He is going to leave under the disguise of mission with Thor but actually Loki is going to search for a way to expand life span for Peter. With old Asgard gone, Idunn’s apple were completed gone but knowing Loki he would find ways to have an extended life for Peter. Thor was going to aid him too.

He know that no matter whatever the life is, it will always be challenging. There is going to be fall outs, threats, silly fights and other milestones. And for once Tony was looking forward to them.

After all forever in the hands of his lovers seems like the best way to spend eternity. He will never ever regret again for getting resurrected.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans to write a new fic about these three. Hopefully i will have time for the projects. thank you all for reading and commenting on the story.:D

**Author's Note:**

> I don' t know whether you would like this concept. This is as much as for myself as for the readers.Please comment as to whether you would like to read further and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
